The Misadventures of The Smash Academy Trio
by AcceberRider
Summary: Ike and Link are best friends. They go to school for one reason only : to learn how to fight. Marth is the new student, whose rep with the sword precedes him. When the three of them are acquainted they face many misadventures. Marth/Ike Link/Zelda AU
1. Intro

**Hey there. This is just a funny little intro to a story I will be starting soon, featuring the three main characters Ike, Link and Marth. This story will have slight yaoi, main pairing being IkeXMarth, a tiny little hint of LinkXMarth, some LinkXZelda (Yes, a non-yaoi pairing). Roy and Sheik might pop in there somehow too. I really only have the basis at this point... This tale will have laughs and lies, adventure and romance, danger and goofing around...: the works. Anyway this is just a small intro to get to know the guys' presonalities, because this story is kiiiinda OOC and also AU. Ok, so it's completely so... I'm hoping that this will inspire me to continue another story I've dropped for the moment. Anyway, enough blabbing from me. The guys are anxious to meet you. ^^**

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE, thing etc.**

**___**

_One day at Smash Academy…_

Ike

-walking past, looks back to spot the reader-

"Oh? Hey there. I didn't know we were having visitors... Well, err, nice to meet you! I'm Ike and uh…"

Link 

-is also walking by. Ike grabs and pulls before the reader-

"Wha-Ike??"

Ike

"Oi Link, say hello to the reader."

Link

"R-reader? Oh…um, hello…"

Marth

-sighs loudly and walks up in front of the other two-

"You guys have no clue how to do introductions do you?"

Link

"…"

Ike

"…"

Link

"Who is that?"

Ike

"You're kidding right? That's the new student who got in on that super,...big,…important-ish scholarship."

Link

-whistles-

Marth

-oblivious-

"I guess I'll start off by telling you that this is a story about a school, but it's not just any ordinary school, you see-"

Ike

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there! I thought this was going to be a comical, bishonen love adventure, full of mishaps and embarrassing moments!"

Marth

-turns a vicious shade of red-

" How can you make it seem so unsophisticated so easily!? Besides the comical romance mishaps (,he huffs), there is also danger, and suspense, and drama-"

Link

"Bi...shonen...?"

Ike

-facepalms-

"Yes Link, that means what you think it does; beautiful guys in love with beautiful guys."

Marth

"Would you two quit interrupting-"

Link

"Well that's not going to work! It's a fact that I'm already in love with-"

Ike

"Zelda?"

Link

"Nah, we're off right now."

Ike

"Ah. Then who? What's her name? I am guessing it's a girl judging by the fact that the whole bishonen thing isn't working for you."

Marth

"...off?"

Link

"Well if I told you now it would ruin the surprise for the reader here!"

Ike

"They're gonna find out in chapter one anyway-"

Link

"No matter! I will guard my secret with my life! Oh yeah, did you finish up that assignment on-"

Marth

"For the love of-!!! I was trying to give the reader a little insight about this stupid story and now you've just wasted all of our time!"

Ike

"Hmm? There was a time limit?"

Link

"Oh yeah! Professor Snake's class is about to begin! We're going to be so late!"

Ike

"Gah! Dammit! He'll plant a land mine at the door if we aren't there before-"

_**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG~**_

Ike

. ___.

Link

0____o

Marth

-___- "I don't even attend this school yet..."

Link

"Wanna ditch?"

Ike

"Sure."

Marth

"Why do I bother?"

___

-Marth sneaks out to face the reader-

"Now that those idiots are gone I can finally tell you-"

Ike

"Hey Marth!!! Come join us!"

Link

"Yeah, s'no fun hanging all by your lonesome."

-They both grab Marth by the arms and drag him away, while Marth struggles furiously-

Marth

"But I have to tell the readeeeeerrr~"

___

**Well short, but sweet (hopefully). Regretfully because of Ike and Link`s constant distractions you were able to discern probabely nothing. *sighs along with Marth***

**Well, whatever. Hopefully I`ll see you in chapter one.^^**

**Professor Snake....Professor Snape...pfffffffft *shot***


	2. Illusion

**Hello there. I finally posted chapter one. This week has been a mess, but it's finally here. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think of it. I do not own any of the characters. *le sigh***

**Day One:**

**_Illusion_**

The day started out like any ordinary day... Too cliché? Ok, how about this:

"Holy frickin crap," Link exclaimed as he marched purposely across the grassy area to the tree which was currently hiding his best friend Ike from the sun's harsh rays. "I mean... wow. Just-wow." He dropped down beside his friend and leaned back until his back was set firmly against the rough bark, his hands behind his head and his attention on the clouds. Ike watched the boy with a practiced eye. His friend sighed and commenced his rather pitiful attempt at speech once more.

"Ok, ok Link. That's enough broken, half sentences for one day. Why don't you just come out with it? Who is it?" Link looked over to regard the blue haired swordsman with a knowing glint in his sharp, blue eyes.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Come on Link. Don't play dumb. I know you well enough to say that some poor sucker has caught your eye. Either that or you and Zelda are hitting it off again?" Link shook his head in a smooth way.

"Nope. Zelda and I are through...for the moment. But, gaw...Ike you should see her..."

"What's her name," Ike asked, hoping to get some details. Link smiled in a dreamy way.

"No idea. She's new though, supposed to be really tough."

"Tough?" Ike nearly choked on his own words. "Like butch? Macho?" Link punched his friend (not so lightly) on the arm.

"No idiot. She's... lithe, graceful; she moves with a confident air...and she's damn sexy too," Link finished with a grin. Ike snickered.

"Well, how 'bout we go meet her?"

"Now way!" Link sat straight up and whacked Ike on the head.

"Awagh! What is this: Abuse Ike Day?"

"You'll go all Mr. Smooth on me and steal her away before either of us know what's going on. Damn player." Ike shrugged.

"You're making me seem like a jerk," he said in a half-hearted way. Link stifled an annoyed sigh.

"Well I'm going to go put this stuff away," Link said, gesturing to his bow and arrows; he kept his sword on him at all times.

"Yeah, I guess me too," Ike replied, heaving a giant sword off of the ground with ease. Now, reading this you may have thoughts like: Why the hell are they carrying around their weapons; isn't this a school story? Or...maybe you aren't. BUT if you are the answer is because...

The school that Link and Ike attended was a private school. It was very prestigious and very hard to get into. Students at Smash Academy worked ten times harder than students who attended your average, everyday, ordinary schools. The reason for this was mostly because Smash Academy was a school of fighting. Yes, the students who attended went there solely to learn how to beat things up. Now as the reader you may be thinking: Wow, this author sure knows how to make things sound simple. Maybe not. HOWEVER, the students were also made to learn theory courses and math. (It's very important to know what angle your sword needs to be positioned at to correctly maim someone, you know.)

These facts explained the reason why Ike started making his way back to his dorm room with a giant sword; waving to people he passed who also carried swords, guns, whips, bows, , etc. When he finally reached his dorm he was slightly shocked to notice his door was thrown wide open. Now if Ike had had a roommate, perhaps this would have been less surprising. Seeing though how he was a roomateless loner he was inclined to be a tad bit suspicious.

He entered the room in a loud and brash manner, making sure to let the intruder know he was there. This entry consisted of letting out an enormous sigh, whipping his beloved sword Ragnell across the room, and leaping (not so attractively) onto his bed, which let out an agonized scream of protest.

"Yo," he said, getting a good look at the person guilty of imposing on his territory. The offender looked back with a pale face and wide (very wide), blue eyes, their jaw hanging open just slightly. Ike almost lost his act for a moment, barely resisting the urge to gape at the figure before him.

The creature he glanced upon was a tiny thing, delicate as a flower. Her blue hair fell across her forehead in silky strands and was adorned with a little tiara. She was dressed like royalty in a long, blue cape and a swordsman's attire. An impressive blade hung at her waist. Ike snapped out of his daydreaming and cleared his throat.

"And who exactly are you" He asked in a gruff voice. The girl blinked before responding in a quiet, melodic voice:

"Marth. Marth Lowell... I..." Suddenly a hard glint came into those piercing eyes and Ike could sense a flare of inner determination. This person was not going to be bullied by him. "I am your new roommate," Marth said, slamming some rather heavy looking bags down on the bed across from Ike's. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from being so obnoxious next time you enter."

Ike didn't know what to process first: the fact that Marth Lowell was openly and unreservedly rude, the tiny detail of herrrr-him (?) being his roommate (which WOULD make him a guy right?), or maybe the feeling in his gut that Link had most likely been talking about this person as he declared his love for them to Ike. So instead of answering the huffing individual he merely stared, his expression blank.

"I'm Ike Greil," he finally said with a grin. "Pleasure to meet you Marth." Marth responded with his own blank stare. Now that Ike was getting a good look at him it was obvious that Marth was a guy. At least, he was pretty sure...

"Anywho, you new here?" Ike let his previous thought drop.

"Y-yes. I'm starting classes tomorrow," Marth replied, a little unsure.

"Well then, how about I show you around tonight, so you can get a feel for the place, meet some folks?" Marth was silent for a moment, looking Ike over. When he decided, it seemed, that Ike was not just a callous brute he nodded curtly.

"Very well. I would appreciate that." He gave a small smile as if to declare, 'we may not need to be enemies after all' and shifted his weight, so he was leaning towards the door. Ike hopped up, eager to show off his new and kind of intriguing friend. He was now sure that Marth was in fact a guy, by the way he held himself and the challenging tone sometimes displayed in his voice. Link though... didn't need to know that. Not yet.

*

The look on Link's face when Ike came into the dining hall, leading a very quiet and reserved Marth around was priceless. From what Ike could tell, judging on his friend's one-track-mind and his own actions in the past, Link thought that Ike had stolen the love of his life (at the moment) away from him. Ike was having fun already.

"Oh, hey Link," he called, waving his arm at his friend. "Have you met Marth yet?" Link was silent as Ike and Marth sat down next to him at one of the long wooden tables. His eyes flicked back and forth from his friend to Marth.

"Hello. I'm Marth Lowell," Marth said with a straight face, extending a hand. Link simply stared at it.

"Link. Ike. Come," he finally said in a quick, clipped voice. He rose and grabbed Ike's headband, effectively dragging the protesting teen away from a bewildered Marth. They plunked down at the other end of the table, a good fifteen meters away and Link glared into Ike's very soul, saying nothing for a moment. Ike gulped.

"That's her. That's fricking her Ike."

"Yeah...and?" Link leaned across the table and grabbed Ike's collar.

"You're trying to steal her from me! Admit it," he hissed. Ike choked down the laughter that nearly erupted from some deep container of yuks within him.

"Listen, we just happened to run into each other and, ahem, _she_ needed someone to show her around." He smiled and tried to shrug despite his friend's death grip on him. Link eyed him suspiciously, letting his gaze drift back over to where Marth sat looking very pissed and dejected. He blanched.

"Look. Take her if you want her man. In fact, I dare you. I bet she won't even give you the time of day." Ike smirked, knowing this was all it would take to get the elven boy going.

"You... I'll show you," Link cried and released Ike, speeding down towards Marth's end of the table in a flash. Ike snickered to himself and followed at a more leisurely pace.

"Oh, how nice, you've both returned," Marth said icily. "I mean, not that I don't like sitting all by myself in a giant room full of people I don't know without anyone around to make it look like I'm not a complete loner." Link sat down across from Marth and gave his most charming smile.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to have a little word with my friend Ike. My name is Link Hyrule, by the way, in case you didn't catch that. So how has your first day been?" Link didn't stop once to let Marth catch a breath, determined as he was to make conversation. Surprisingly enough, by the end of the night the three of them were having a great time. Marth seemed to be loosening up a bit and Link was becoming more himself. Ike enjoyed every moment of it. When it was finally time for the hall to close they made their way out into the cool, night air. They all began to walk towards the boy's dormitories.

Soon Ike noticed that the girl's dormitories were coming into view. You had to pass them to get to the boy's. He realized then that his master, super-genius plan was about to fall apart. Once Marth passed the girl's dorms with the other two, Link would catch on. Maybe... Ike grabbed Marth by the arm and started to head towards the girl's dorm house.

"Wha-"

"Well I'll escort you to your room, then Marth." He winked at a disgruntled Link, which in their own, secret language meant "I'll tell her all about how cool you are". Link's face lit up and he said goodnight and strode away, humming to himself.

"But isn't our dorm over there," Marth asked, pointing to the correct building, which Link had just disappeared into.

"Nah," Ike replied.

"But Link just-"

"He's an idiot," was Ike's response. When they got to the door, over which a sign read "Girl's Dormitories" Marth gave Ike a raised-eyebrow-look.

"I'm an idiot," was Ike's reply. They silently made their way over to the boy's dorm house, Marth looking peeved and Ike whistling a tune in his head. Oh how he loved to screw with his buddy Link. Now he only had to wonder how long he could keep this up.


	3. Introduction to Marth

**I feel pretty horrible for anyone who I might have said something about this being uploaded a week ago, so as a way to beg for your forgiveness I give you.... Marth in a dress!**

**Marth: Hold on! What the hell do you think your doing? If you think for one moment I'm going to agree to this and act like a freeking pansy-**

**Me: Aw, come on Marth! I have to do something to apologize...**

**Marth: So stick Link in a dress!**

**Me: :/ I'd much rather not.**

**Marth: So what makes you think your readers even want to see me in a dress?**

**Me: Technically they would be imagining it. ;D**

**Marth: The answer is still no. There's no way in he- *poofs into a dress of your own creative choice***

**Me: :3 I'm the winner- *is beat to a pulp by Marth***

**Ike: Hey, nice legs, Marth-*is also beat to a pulp***

**...For those of you who enjoy cross dressing Marth, I hope that appeased you. For those who don't, I hope his attitude and my eventual demise were just as satisfying. Once again, SORRY. And **

**here's chapter two. Not much goes on, but you get a little insight into what Link thinks about Marth. It was hard to write from Link's pov because of his refference to Marth as a girl. I had to go **

**back and change "him" to "her" so many times. _' Enough out of me. Enjoy .**

**I. Own. Nothing. **

**

* * *

**

**Day Two:**

_**Introduction to Marth**_

The next morning, upon entering Professor Snake's class, Link noticed that everyone seemed to be talking. Everyone, even the people Link had no clue could talk, like that Meta Knight guy who was always so quiet, or Sheik, who talked as little as possible, which was usually never. Even the Prof was chatting it up with- Marth!

The blue haired beauty was speaking softly with the professor and Link thought for sure he overheard something about "introductions". Did that mean -It had to- Marth was in Link's first period! It was too good to be true. Link grinned to himself and looked around expectantly, his eyes finally settling on Ike, who had the back corner all to himself. There was a cocky smile pasted on the trickster's face and Link couldn't help but feel a sickening sense of something dropping somewhere in his gut. Strange... Usually he only felt like that when Ike was up to something and lately the rowdier boy had been much less imposing.

The bell rang, cutting off Link's train of thought. He hurried to his desk to avoid being pelted by hand grenades under the accusation of not being in his seat in time. That was generally how things were in this class. Professor Snake waved a hand, exclaiming:

"Shut the hell up!" to his class. The class kindly obliged.

"Now as you all might have noticed, we have a new student. A scholarship student. Do you know what that means class?" Silence met his question. "It means that unlike you annoying bra-"

"It's all right Professor," Marth's angelic voice sang. "Please. I can introduce myself and let you begin your lesson." She had a calm expression, facing the most erratic professor in the entire school as if she were a princess, stealthily giving an order disguised as a kind gesture. She was good. Marth went on to explain that she was exceptional with the sword and was here to study for the remainder of the school year. She then took her seat and the class commenced. It was the quietest class Link had ever attended. Everyone's gaze remained fixed on Marth for the entire hour and fifteen minutes.

Afterwards was the daily ten minute break. Link casually made his way over to Marth's desk as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Professor Snake was already long gone.

Ike joined him and the two of them leaned over Marth, each grinning their respective grins. Marth eyed them with an almost annoyed expression.

"Yes?" Her voice drew the word out, making the full force of her discomfort apparent.

"Well I was only wondering if you would like to-"

"We were thinking that maybe you might-"

Link and Ike both stopped and looked at each other. Ike raised his hands as if to say sorry and turned his attention to the window and the glorious day beyond it. Link cleared his throat and looked back into Marth's impatient eyes. "Would you like to hang out with us Marth?"

"Sure," came the cool and calm reply. Marth stood up and swiftly made her way towards the door, Link and Ike left to stumble out behind her. The three of them spent the break and lunch together and when it came to fourth period Skills class Link was both excited and nervous to see Marth's true power. He had heard rumours surrounding the swordswoman and her blade. He couldn't have a crush on a chick that was more badass than him, could he?

Skills class was basically a freebee class where you were given a time limit and a pre chosen opponent or opponents and you beat the crap out of things. Anyone who was not fighting was watching and Skills took place at the same time for everyone, so you didn't get to show off every day, however it was already decided that Marth would be the first up in today's session. Each Skills class was like a mini tournament and even the headmaster Master Hand would show up once in a while. He was there today, Link noticed, floating up high in the stands (as a disembodied hand he couldn't actually sit) as Marth prepared herself down in the main arena. Ike thumped down beside Link, his face split by a wide grin.

"Hey," he said leaning forward in anticipation.

"Hey," Link responded. Ike always seemed eager. Link liked to think he was the more level headed of the two, even if he _did_ have his moments every now and again. He couldn't help but notice the gleam in the other boy's eye and he felt an unpleasant wave of jealousy move through him.

"Ike," he asked, keeping his tone casual.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Marth so far?" Ike considered this for a moment before turning to face Link; his grin was set on high beam.

"She's great."

"Yeah but-" Master Hand's cut out over the crowd, announcing Marth in a booming voice. Marth gave a slight bow, seeming used to the formality and turned towards the center of the arena. Everything went silent as a platform slowly rose out of the earthen ground. One thing about Smash Academy was: they were very showy. Imagine sitting through this kind of presentation every single day; it got old. Today however, everyone seemed to be entranced, waiting to see just how good the new arrival was.

After the platform had risen completely there was a moment of silence as a lone cannon rested immobile on top of it.

All at once there were several booms and out of the air came a horde of small winged creatures, seemingly made out of some sort of machinery. Robots. The shot downwards towards the blunette with so much speed that she had not had time to move even an inch yet. Before anyone truly knew what was happening there was a sickening crash as every single robot went plummeting into the ground. Marth was obscured by smoke and the crowd held its breath. Link's eyes were wide and he could feel his hands clenching and unclenching nervously. When the smoke finally cleared Marth stood surrounded by a graveyard of electrical corpses, one of them hanging impaled at the end of her blade, which was outstretched, pointing straight up. The way she held her shoulders was graceful, yet powerful. Link could feel his breath caught in his throat and surprisingly he also heard a small, uncharacteristic gasp from Ike on his right.

The fight was not over however. As Marth flung the broken robot from her blade the cannon let out a warning shot before the lithe figure was bombarded with large, dangerous cannon balls, which she dodged and sliced in half at random. Her speed was incredible, though not the fastest Link had ever seen, definitely the most beautiful technique. The way her body moved through the air or the clear precise flick of the wrist that spun the blade this way and that; she had her sword to the cannon in only a few moments and with one quick thrust that left her cape flying backwards, almost in slow motion, the cannon was struck through and the match was ended.

The crowd applauded and Master Hand commended Marth and soon all the excitement was over and(after several more, less mentionable fights) Link grudgingly made his way to his History of Long Range Weapons class, without even saying goodbye to Marth.

*

Ike leaned back in his bed and sighed. Today had been less fun, not as much time to tease as he'd have liked. If he really wanted to get the waters stirred up, he would have to get the two of them together, alone for a while (under his careful scrutiny of course). Link still had no idea what he was getting himself into... But damn, Ike almost couldn't blame him. Just seeing the way that pretty boy could move had surprised him. Not that it meant anything... For one, Ike was too pissed off at the narcissist for using up all the hot water in their shared bathroom, and still musing away in there after being finished his "cleansing" for nearly an hour to be impressed with him. For another, it was just too much fun... Ike loved having the last laugh...

And all the others in between.


	4. A Day Out

**Hey, sorry about the slow update. Truth is (don't hate me for this), I kind of completely forgot about this. After a little while I noticed I was getting some favs and a few watches, so I thought it would be awful nice of me to actually write something. Not that I'm a begger, but reviews really do help boost my inspiraton. I don't really mind if you fav or watch and don't leave a comment, but they DO make me happy. :3**

**Anyway, enough rambling from me. Here is the next chapter, longer than the first two. I kind of teased a bit at the end, but I may or may not (gee I am reliable) make it up to you in the next chapter.**

**I. Own. Nothing...**

**Day Three**

_**A Day Out**_

Smooth. That's how things were going, very smooth. Ike couldn't help but be impressed with himself for being the absolute genius he was. He also felt the need to commend Marth for not once revealing that he was a guy and Link also, for being the lovable idiot he was. It was the third day since Marth's arrival and perfectly enough; it was the weekend. The three of them had the whole day planned out and Ike was anticipating how it would unfold.

The day started out with the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Ike suppressed a groan at the thought of waiting yet _another_ three hours for the use of his toilet, but to his relief Marth was out in less than 30 minutes. Ike watched the other blue haired boy as he walked around in nothing but a towel, his pale, lean figure surprisingly as fit as Ike's own. Marth wasn't all muscle like he was though. He had a strong, flexible look about him, well toned, but in a natural way. In some respects he looked almost girlish, which nearly sent Ike into a fit of laughter. However on closer inspection Ike found himself almost embarrassed that he was looking at the other man; he felt nearly intrusive...

Marth seemed to notice that Ike had been absently staring at him for several minutes now and he faced the lounging teen with a frown.

"What? You want to say something?" Ike blinked, surprised and shaken from his daydreams.

"Huh? Oh, no. I mean it's about time you got outta there." With a smirk and a shake of his head he hopped up off his bed and sauntered over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a not-so-delicate-SLAM!

Marth stood in the silence, slightly confused before a loud chorus of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King came booming from behind the closed door in a grating baritone voice. He clenched his teeth and finished dressing quickly before nearly running out the door and leaving the sad example of talent behind him.

*

Ike and Marth came to a tree, set in the middle of the school grounds, all by its self. It was known far and wide as Ike and Link's "spot". It was where the two infamous students were usually found on sunny days like this one. Sitting patiently at the base of the tree was the other well known mischief seeker himself. Link's eyes lit up at the sight of them, but took on a darker look as they roamed from Marth to Ike and back again.

"Hey guys," he said, his voice slightly stiff.

"Yo," Ike replied with a wide grin. Marth merely nodded. Link gave Marth a quick smile before grabbing Ike's collar (something Marth noticed he was prone to do) and rushing off to the other side of the tree. Marth scowled. He was then subject to hearing bits and pieces of the whispered conversation, things like: "-always together" and "-KNOW how I feel", then occasionally: "-not like that!" He couldn't make any sense of it, nor did he try. If they wanted to exclude him, so be it. Just see if he cared...

Finally the two friends swung back around to Marth's side of the tree, where he promptly pinned them both with a hard glare, his arms crossed, his toe tapping out an impatient rhythm. Ok, so he might care **a little. **Link grinned sheepishly and Ike looked as unconcerned as usual with that perpetual grin on his face. Marth was starting to believe that if he was going to make any friends at this school, maybe he was starting in the wrong place. Without any more hesitation the three of them started off to the bus stop where they would await a ride into town.

The actual bus ride it's self was all together a horror story. All of Link's "well thought out" plans (as he referred to the crumpled schedule in his pocket) for the day were nearly hampered by those seven agonizing minutes. The first perturbing event was when the three boys entered the bus and dropped immediately into the nearest seats. Well..., two of them did. Marth stood staring at his comrades as the bus doors squeaked shut behind him. The entire space was packed with people and his two "friends" had claimed the last available seats. Ike noticed this fact first and gave Marth a grin, shrugging as if to say "Sucks to be you." When Link became alert to Marth's situation he immediately bounced back up and stammered:

"Take my seat Marth." Sometimes the blue haired boy honestly found it a little disturbing how eager Link always seemed around him. Almost as if... Instead of pursuing the thought Marth sighed, almost haughtily and replied in a bored voice.

"It's fine. Sit down." When Link reluctantly obliged Marth felt a small annoyance that the blond had not protested and offered once again to move... After all, Marth had only denied out of politeness. Not being able to find any better outcome to the situation, he lifted his hand and with some hesitance grabbed the swaying handle hanging from the bus ceiling.

The ride went relatively smoothly for about thirty seconds. After that Marth was very aware of the bodies pressing in on him from all sides, the brief moments where there would be _too much_ physical contact and someone would attempt to move away quickly. Then there were the occasional times that no effort what-so-ever was displayed in respecting personal boundaries. After enduring several seconds of a rather un-innocent rubbing of his rump Marth simply lost it.

"Cut it out!" He spun around (as in, he waded through a sea of elbows for half a minute) and stared directly at-

The door behind him. The criminal had fled the scene, blending in with the crowd. Marth grumbled to himself and resumed his former position. The next exciting event was when, suddenly and without warning, the lovely being in front of him felt it necessary to, yes, fart. Marth was not the only one to suffer this time, although Ike seemed to be doing a good job of both choking and laughing up a riot. Link's face might have been a little green to say the least.

Finally, as the bus reached their destination and lurched to a stop...Marth went flying forward, falling kindly into the lap of a very intimidating looking, muscle shirt wearing, buzz cut sporting.................... woman. Marth, biting back a scream, leapt up and flew off the bus, without turning back. The traitorous duo behind him both came, heaving with laughter.

After convincing Marth not to run back to the Academy and hide under the covers of his bed, Link pulled out his handy dandy list of things to do and held it before him proudly.

"First up: Coffee."

"What?" Marth questioned.

"Coffee...We go get some," Link replied matter-of-factly. Ike nodded and put his hands behind his head, stretching contentedly.

"That's always number one on the list," He informed Marth.

"Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to get coffee later, in the evening when it's cooler out? Don't you think it's too hot out right now...? Coffee can raise your body temperature by-"

"Coffee is first. Let's go," Ike interrupted, heading off down the block.

*

Ike had to admit: he enjoyed watching Link squirm over Marth's disapproval way too much. For some strange reason or another Marth seemed to think that coffee at 11:00am was just not the way to go. True, it was rather hot for a late spring morning, but Ike wasn't able to fathom how coffee at any time in the morning, no, any time at all, could be a bad thing. Both Link and himself were avid believers in coffee.

Ike guzzled his wonderfully scorching, black beverage, while Link tentatively sipped his own drink, blessed with cream and sugar, and Marth stubbornly refused to touch the small mocha that Link had insisted on buying him. It was a pleasant sight, to see the other two enjoying their morning so. Ike chuckled drawing the attention of both parties.

"Well Mr. Schedule-Holder, what next?" Link cleared his throat and looked to his list, his eye flickering from it to Marth, who was looking both bored and haughty.

"Ahem...Well, erm... arcade." He nearly whispered the word and Ike nearly whooped with glee, not only because he loved the arcade, but also because he had some strange feeling that Marth's reaction would be an amusing one.

"The arcade," came the low, questioning voice. There was no particular tone to the voice, only a deathly quietness. Ike tensed in anticipation, for what he had no clue, but he was sure that Marth was about to flip on Link and he couldn't wait to see...

...the burning determination in Marth's eyes? The slim boy propelled himself upward and stood quivering like a bowstring, hands pressed onto the table and eyes bearing straight into Link's.

"Let's go!," he shouted. Link and Ike both glanced at each other confused and intrigued and followed Marth's eager lead.

It turned out that Marth was a master, for lack of a better word, at DDR. Before long the entire arcade, staff included, were gathered around, cheering and dancing along and singing (although Ike's overpowering tones were the loudest). The trio ended up staying for a full five hours and Marth was soaking up the attention like a sponge. By the end of it he had become a star, famous to all who beheld and his picture and name were put up on a newly established wall of fame outside the arcade. After spending so much time there, the only thing the three of them had time to do after wards was a movie.

Link had chosen a horror movie for the most obvious fact: to comfort Marth. In accordance with both Ike and Link's assumptions Marth was not a horror movie person. He, much to Link's obvious delight, was utterly horrified (excuse the pun) by the gory, slasher/suspense film. However, Marth chose once again to be unexpected and instead of clinging desperately to Link beside him he opted rather to just fall asleep. Link, much to Ike's amusement, spent the entire movie, loudly, and with admirable vigour, munching both his and Marth's popcorn.

*

When the three of them arrived back at the Academy that night, tired and willing to reach their beds Link looked over and caught Ike's eye. There was something Ike was seeing, that gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut. There was a message that Link was trying to convey. It looked almost as if...as if he were planning to...

"Marth." Ike's heart beat quickened. He didn't know if he was excited or afraid. Did he want to witness what he'd been anticipating, or...? It seemed too early...

"Marth," Link's voice returned. "Marth there's something I need to tell you." Marth turned back to regard Link who was trailing behind him, his eyes scanning the ground with a distracted interest.

"What," he questioned. Ike felt his stride stiffen. This was it. Was it really time?

"I... I just wanted to tell you that... that I..." Link swallowed, trying to find his words.

"What is it Link?" Marth nearly looked concerned, probably thinking the elven boy was choking on something. Link's hands began to quiver. Ike resisted the strong urge to whistle. He hadn't seen Link so nervous about a confession before.

"I want to tell you that I-

"OOF!" As much as Ike was relieved it had happened, he never meant to walk straight into a streetlight. He'd been so preoccupied with Link's stammerings that he had failed to notice the tree-like structure looming over him. Marth burst into a fit of laughter until Ike didn't get up. Then he abruptly stopped and swooped down to his side.

"Hey. Ike. Are you alright?" Link joined him, shaking Ike gently by the shoulder.

"Yo, Ike. Hey!" Ike's face split into a grin and he started chucking, relishing the looks on his friend's faces.

"You moron," Marth huffed, standing gracefully. Link rewarded Ike with a whack on the head before following Marth's example.

"You guy's are no fun," Ike said with a smile as he helped himself up, rubbing his forehead where it had made contact with the pole. Instead of getting an answer he only got an annoyed grunt from Marth and a very, icily, cold shoulder from Link.

Oops, Ike found himself thinking. Maybe he'd really upset Link, by interrupting his confession. Meh. Next time he nearly gave himself a concussion, Ike decided he'd give Link due warning.

He once again played the role of the escort, distracting Marth with things like "Look at the sky!" and "There's something on your face... Made you look!". Link ignored them completely as he headed off towards the boy's dormitories and when Marth finally got a chance to look in front of him and see that he had once again been led to the girl's dormitories he regarded Ike with something like venom in his eyes.

"Is this supposed to be your idea of a joke?"

"My mistake," Ike replied with a grin.


	5. Confession

**Psssh. Hate me if you will for this chapter. It will get better. Reviews are always accepted with much joy! Happy Easter everybody. :'D Hope that bunny found you and left you many treats.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure if I owned this you'd know. So yeah. I don't.**

**Warning: There may be a liiitle bit of swearing in this chapter. Ahem, so... all young eyes AVERT!**

**Day Four**

_**Confession**_

As if he had to prove that he was capable of being boisterous, both awake and asleep, Ike was snoring in five different octaves when Marth made his way, silently out of the room that morning. He let the door ease shut and let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back against the wooden surface. Taking a quick glance at his watch, Marth noticed that it was only seven in the morning. On a Sunday. He mentally cursed Ike's inability to remain quiet for more than three seconds and began moving down the hallway.

He wandered aimlessly for a good ten minutes or so, moving past the cafeteria, the building where all of the classrooms were, the main gyms and training areas. By the time Marth had circled the campus he was wishing that he'd thought to bring his sword with him. There was little chance he'd be braving the beast's den (that is to say, his room) again any time soon. Left with nothing else to do, he decided that he'd might as well go off towards the forest, where many nature trails resided and wander some more under the canopy of green leaves.

This act proved to be equally as boring as walking about campus, but brought a feeling of tranquility to the young boy, all the same. He breathed in the scents that wafted from the many wild flowers and foliage that bordered the trails. As Marth moved deeper into the woods he became aware of a sound, so quiet that he was unable to identify it at first. Once he had ventured forward even more he realized that the sound was of running water. Perhaps there was a stream up ahead. Streams were calm and relatively quiet. The sounds they did make were delicate, like softly played music. Marth headed out in the direction he imagined the stream to be in.

When he'd strayed a little bit off the trail and pushed a few branches aside gently, he came upon the little path of water that cut its way intricately through the trees. Smiling to himself he made his way down a tiny bank and kneeled by the water. He reached out a pale hand and dipped it into the cool, fresh liquid, letting it slip over and through his fingers playfully. He placed his other hand beside the first and brought them, full, up to his face, ready to taste the pure water on his lips.

"Grrrurmggah!"

The loud, unintelligent sound caused Marth to spit out the water in his mouth, choking and spluttering, his eyes darting about in confusion. When he was finally able to regain his composure he let his gaze fly over to his right where, not three meters away, a large branch hung low, looking nearly like a bench, but slightly higher up. It was upon this branch that he was met with the sight of one elven boy, scratching his stomach and stretching, eyes closed, nose twitching in a way to suggest he was only just coming to his senses. Said boy yawned with much (as in no) grace and let his arms fly out on either side of his head, reaching out to unwind his taut muscles.

Marth gaped for a moment. Link blinked sleepily and stared into space a moment before turning his head to regard the blunette who was looking on in silent astonishment. There was a moment of mutual confusion before Link's eyes widened and he squawked, his arms flailing in all directions before he came crashing to the ground in a big heap.

After another period of silence Marth snickered, trying to hide his amusement. Link pulled himself onto his hands and knees, his face flushed in embarrassment as he looked towards his chuckling friend.

"M-Marth. What are you doing here?" He was getting to his feet, his body jerking about, not yet accustomed once again to movement, after being immobile for so long. Marth rose from his kneeling position and regarded the dishevelled teen with one eyebrow cocked, a smirk still in play on his face.

"I might ask you the same," he replied assuredly. Link's eyes widened a moment before he turned a deeper shade of red and looked pointedly away from Marth, his eyes searching for something to lock onto.

"I was...sleeping..."

"I can see that. If you weren't asleep I might worry about the state of your conscious mind." Link grinned sheepishly in response.

"I mean... I was camping out here. I like this spot." He turned his gaze back onto Marth for a moment, looking the other boy over. "I feel more at peace in the woods sometimes. I grew up living in the forest." Marth nodded in understanding. "Also...," Link continued. "The sound of nature at night... it calms me down."

"Oh?" The blue haired boy thought back to the night before, remembering how Link had stalked off to the dormitories as Ike had foolishly led them in the wrong direction...again. "You were troubled?"

The expression that possessed Link then was one of realization, as if he'd only just noticed who he was talking to. "Y-Yeah... I... I wanted to say something..."

"You were about to tell me something, weren't you," Marth recalled. "It must be important if it kept you troubled all night," he commented vacantly. His eyes were moving lazily about the forest around them, as if he were only half present, distracted and disinterested.

Link gulped, drawing Marth's attention back to him. "So," he prompted. "What is it you needed to say?" The blond boy stood silent for a moment, wringing his hands together nervously. He stepped closer to Marth, his head down and his brow creased in worry.

"I've been wanting to tell you," he began. "Ever since... I first saw you..." Marth was curious to what Link could be referring to, but he nodded encouragingly, waiting for his friend to continue.

"It's only been a few days and already... I feel like... I can't hold it in any more. I don't want to sound too forward, but..." This is when Link took on an air of determination, his eyes racing up to meet Marth's, his hands grasping the other's in one swift movement. Now, not only was Marth supremely surprised and confused, but a slight chill was beginning to form in his skin as an idea made its self present in his mind.

"I won't hold back any more Marth. I will say this now and only once..."

"BRAAAARRRGGGUUHH!!"

To say the least, Marth was screaming like a girl as a lumbering figure came flying out of the trees, tackling the thin boy and flinging him into the water, said figure accompanying him and pinning him to the ground. Both were up to their elbows in frigid water and Marth was now uttering battle cries as he kneed the attacker repeatedly in the stomach, trying desperately to free himself from the unwanted weight in his lap. Link on the other hand was gaping, silently watching the struggle and proving himself to be of no use at all.

When Marth finally grasped a fistful of blue hair in his hand and yanked, pulling quite a tuft out of the offender's head, Link charged forward and flung his body at the one that was currently pinning Marth.

"YEEEOW! MARTH, LINK, QUIT IT," Ike squealed, trying with little avail to roll himself off of the smaller man. Finally, with a huge surge of strength, his entire body shot straight up, sending Link flying off to land in a pile of his own limbs and Marth to stare up in horror at his so-called friend, his hands raised in front of him for protection.

"IKE," He wailed. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ike glanced at Marth with a glazed expression and then tilted his head to look at Link's unmoving body, all the while standing with his legs far apart and his arms held out at his side's like a body builder's.

"Oh," he uttered. "Oops."

"Oops? OOPS? IKE JUST WHAT ARE YOU-" Before Marth could continue with his hysterics Link rose from the ground in one, slow movement, his back turned away from the other two, shoulders raised in a strange way, so that his head appeared to be very low under his collar bone.

"Ike," came a deathly quiet voice. "We need. To talk." Ike's face went pale and his body slumped as he slowly began inching away from his best friend.

"IKE," Link repeated. "Come. With. Me." When Ike hesitantly and jerkily obliged, Marth was finally able to lift himself off the bed of the stream and wade tentatively over to the bank. Ike and Link moved swiftly off into the trees and he was left alone, cold, wet, fearful and wondering just what the flipping hell had happened.

*

"Every time. **Every frigging time.** What have I done, hmm? What have I done to you? To make you hate me so much? That I can't even **talk** to the one I like without** YOU **showing up and **SCREWINGITALLUP!?**"

Ike cringed at the several different sentences, both deadly calm and boldly highlighted that he heard in his friend's voice. He was even able to decipher the muss of vowels and stuff at the end, to his own dismay. When you were able to understand a jumble of syllables all thrown together in one, big, angry word, you know you're in trouble.

He was busy internally debating whether or not to respond to Link's vehement outburst while in the meantime Link was figuratively breathing fire into the air. There was a long, tense silence before Ike scratched at the back of his neck and regarded his friend guiltily.

"It's too soon," he admitted. Link's expression, which not-so-vaguely reminded Ike of a pissed off sasquatch, demanded that he continue. "I mean... you only met three days ago."

Link nodded, his eyes closed as if deliberating this fact. Still nodding, he let his eyes slide open halfway and his mouth slowly begin to form words until he was no longer nodding, but shaking back and forth in a blind rage, his hands out before him as if to strangle the other boy.

"What the hell does that have to do with you jumping out of the bushes and assaulting Marth like some crazy axe murderer, straight out of some cheesy horror movie, not only scaring the living shit out of the both of us, but inducing this wave of absolute disgust within me for ruining probably the only chance I will ever have to confess to Marth without you popping up, or running into a pole, or steering her away all sneakily, thus leaving me to flee into the forest in the middle of the night because my best friend has turned against me and I have no one but the crickets and mosquitoes, which I hate by the way, to keep me company in my hour of despair and need!!??"

Blinking slowly, watching Link gasp for breath, Ike found himself marvelling, quite impressed with his buddy for being able to utter such a spiel, all in one breath, without stuttering or collapsing from the mental strain. Link's shoulders heaved as he glared into the eyes of the taller boy.

"Huh? Well?," he gasped, shoulders heaving up and down. Ike turned his eyes away, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He hated that he'd upset his friend so much, just for his own amusement and maybe, he thought, maybe it was time to let the poor sucker off the hook.

"Look... Link. There's something I think you should know." Even after his mad attempt at salvaging his little game, probably breaking half the bones in Marth's body in the process, he finally decided that it was indeed time to give it up. "The thing is with Marth-"

"**There **you are, you **idiots.**" Ike and Link turned their heads to regard a sopping wet, disgruntled Marth, who seemed to be possessing a murderous glare in his eye. Ike gulped. When he looked back to share a frightened glance with his best friend however, there was a cold, cruel light in Link's own eyes. He smirked at Ike and shoved past him, moving to greet Marth.

"Sorry about leaving you behind. I just had to talk some sense into this _moron_," he explained. Marth did not look impressed.

"Now, about what I wanted to say before we were so rudely interrupted." Marth opened his mouth in protest, but never got to say what he'd been worked up to spout. The reason was that, at that very moment, Link pulled him into a passionate, very one sided kiss. And it went on...

and on...

and on...

and then Ike noticed the raging fires of hell in Marth's eyes and he all but ducked for cover. Three milliseconds later, Link went flying into a tree and collapsed onto the ground, gaping up at the suddenly towering and intimidating figure before him.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT?" Link just sat there, dumfounded.

"I-I like you," he finally sputtered.

"**I am not gay, thanks for asking!!,**" Marth growled. Ike found himself more fearful, than amused as he cowered behind a large tree, looking on silently. His eyes flicked over to Link's face, which bore a very blank expression.

"You...You're a guy?" If Ike hadn't been frozen in perpetual fear he would have face palmed then and there. A very sadistic and icy grin spread its self across Marth's face.

"Yeah genius," he hissed cruelly. Then, without hesitation or remorse... he kicked Link in the face. Like a bitch-slap, only with his foot. After another bout of silence he stormed off into the trees, leaving the two dumbstruck boys by themselves.

Ike carefully inched his way out from behind his tree and slid down beside Link, whose face was looking a lot better than that crack had made it seem, when Marth's boot had made contact with his flesh. He prodded his friend's arm gently, trying to coax a reaction out of him. When there was no response he leaned over to make sure that the wide, eyed expression on Link's face wasn't an empty stare of death. After several more prolonged seconds the elven boy's mouth started to move slowly.

"What... a bitch," he whispered.

Ike nodded. "Yup."

* * *

Omg! Drama~

Don't worry. The hate fest won't be too drawn out. We need to get into that Ike/Marth I've promised! Still, Marth says he's not gay... hmm? Whatever could happen?

Review and I'll give you love. :3


	6. Forget Forgiveness!

**AHEM. So sorry for being late with the update. Wasn't really feeling this chapter honestly. I wrote the first scene about two weeks ago and only just finished this chapter now. I know I don't really write long chapters anyway, but this was hard to get out. Meh. It's out now. You want another chapter in any hurry, review and let me know. In any case, I'll have the next one out in maybe a week... Maybe... I AM working all this weekend. *is tired* **

**Ah well. Please review, so I know who you are and what you think.**

**If I owned this... would it be a FAN fiction?**

**Day Four, Part Two**

_**Forget Forgiveness!**_

The thing Marth forgot about when he stormed off in his humiliated rage was the fact that his room was also the habitat of the blond face-sucking-lizard's best friend. The friend who, undoubtedly had known of the little "misunderstanding" the entire time, thus exploiting it for his own enjoyment. Everything made much more sense to Marth now.

So, naturally, when the buffoon himself came waltzing in as if he were welcome in his own room, Marth was very quick to fly at him, his prize and joy Falchion in hand. Ike yelped and jummped back into the hallway as the sword just barely made contact with his throat. Marth smirked, slightly impressed with the oaf's dodging skills. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing, so avoiding a blow like that was no small feat.

"Marth, whoa! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like idiot? Moving my things obviously." Despite the fact that he had decided only just now that he was leaving the idea was pleasing to him.

"W-what?"

"Is it that hard to get your moronic brain wrapped around? Don't stand there and try to convince me that you're not responsible for this entire mess. Like hell, I'm going to share a room with you any longer." Yes. Marth was convinced that although Link was a complete and total, idiotic, blind, deaf, senseless cretin, Ike...** Ike** was the one to blame. He was the one that knew all along.

Ike's expression bordered on upset, which was an unusual expression on the youth's face. Marth seethed as a small grin hesitantly took its place.

"Look," he started to say, but Marth was beyond listening to anything the swordsman had to say.

"Just stay out of my way until I'm done here, or I will impale you with my sword." He didn't beef the threat up with any explicit words. He only said it like it was. There was no sign of jest in his hard, narrow eyes. Ike sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well this may be troublesome then. I'm not going anywhere until you let me apologize." Marth snorted, regarding the other boy's serious expression.

"Why apologize when we both know how little it means to you?"

"Why would you think it didn't mean anything to me?" Ike looked hurt by these words, but Marth only scoffed.

"Would you have really let this go on like it did if you cared? You do realize that you hurt your idiotic friend too right?"

"Hey, he may be an idiot, but it's not like you can talk," Ike protested, his arms waving through the air as he spoke. Marth raised an eyebrow and met the other's eyes with a cool glare.

"What exactly is that supposed to imply?" This time Ike was the one suppressing a cruel laugh.

"It's not like it wasn't obvious. He was only drooling over you every hour of the day. You can't tell me you didn't find the way he acted weird." Marth had to admit (not aloud of course) he had thought Link to be strangely friendly... However, he was not going to give Ike the satisfaction of seeing him at loss.

"Calling me a fool, hmm?" A deadly gleam shone in his blue eyes. Ike impressed him once again by glaring back just as fiercely. "Humph. Fine. See if I... CARE!" As he uttered the last word he flew forward once more, Falchion outstretched. He was fully intending to leave a nice, permanent mark on that _oh, so handsome_ face of the moron's.

Ike dove forward this time and ducked under Marth's swing, his hand coming to grasp the hilt of Ragnell. He swiftly leapt up onto his feet and pointed his own sword at Marth. As the reader at this point you may be thinking: "Holy shit, they're having a sword fight in their dormitory!" Maybe not. However, you must remember that this was no ordinary school and so, in reality, normal rules were not enforced. That is to say... beating your roommate up with a five-foot sword was not outside of the norm.

"You actually intend to _fight_ me?" He rolled his eyes and smirked at Ike. "You do remember why I am in this school? You know the whole scholarship thing? Because of my apparent _skill_ with the sword?" Marth smirked, scoffed, and snorted until he noticed the expression on Ike's face. It was one of those is-he-really-that-much-of-an-idiot, exasperated looks. The blue haired prodigy blinked and let his obvious confusion show on his features (much to his own shame).

"Seriously? Do I really have to spell it out for you," Ike asked disbelievingly. "Gah. And they said I was the one with no brains, all brawns..."

"Y-You're trying to distract me! A bluff! You think you know something I don't," Marth began ranting.

"Well I sure hope it's clear enough when I walk you through it. Jeez. Okay, let's take it nice and slow so you can understand what I'm getting at." He felt the veins under his skin nearly burst with the rush of blood that came storming through them. Marth swore to himself that if he was ever insulted like that again-

"So this is how it is...," Ike interrupted before Marth could think up a proper death threat. "You. Are small. I. Am big. Small room. Big me. Bigger sword."

"..."

"Look. If we start dishing it out in here, you will lose. Simple as that. Your advantage is your size and speed, thus you are better suited for bigger places where you can zoom around easily. Although I'm not saying _I'm_ well suited for small dormitory rooms either, when it comes down to swinging my big-ass sword around, I'll have no problem and you'll have no where to go."

Thus. Ike knew the word thus... Astounding. Besides that, saying he would have no problem was like saying he was completely alright with destroying everything in the room, swinging madly as he seemed to be seeing himself doing. Marth... Marth was not alright with that.

However...

He would rather sacrifice his wardrobe, former bed, suitcase and the like, than walk away from a duel. Especially one he initiated. Making up his mind, he let a small snarl escape him and he lunged once again, turning the blade so that it shone elegantly in the dim lighted room. Ike reacted immediately...

...And smashed the flat side of Ragnell into the smaller boy's head. Marth collapsed onto his bed.

"OW! YOU MORON!"

"Hey! You're the one who came at me with a killing intent!" Marth was holding a spot overtop of his right eye, growling and whining like a kicked cat. "Come on Marth! Quit the dramatics already! I don't want to fight and I really am just trying to apologize! I was stupid. You should know by now I'm not the smartest kid on the block! I was just having a little fun, thought you two could just...I dunno..., bounce back!"

Marth stood and slid Falchion back into it's sheath. His eyes were locked on the ground so that the great brute before him would be unable to read his expression.

"Fine," he said in a low, quick tone. "I'll calm down... and take my leave... and you must promise... never. Never. To speak with me. Again." Ike opened with mouth as if to protest, but before he could get a word out Marth had already swept out of the room, leaving his belongings (save his blade) behind. It was just stuff. He could buy new stuff...

*

The dark aura filled the halls as the unknown presence quickly ghosted this way and that. It was headed somewhere specific, with a killing intent. Link, having just removed himself from one of the many nurse's offices was immediately aware of it from a good five hallways away. He nearly peed himself when he realized who it was.

The next three hours was spent hiding out in a janitor's closet.

Finally though, his teenage nature got the better of him and he snuck out and began heading cautiously towards the cafeteria. _Forget this morning. Forget...about...the evil aura...,_ he thought to himself as he tiptoed into the noisy area. Having successfully bought himself something to munch on, he gave a little, triumphant smile and began heading back to his homey closet.

"Link." The voice was low, clear, direct...and oh, so deadly. At the very utterance of breath the entire cafeteria became silent. All eyes turned to regard the elven boy and the figure that stood still behind him. Link gulped. Audibly.

"Oh Link! It's been so long!" He was in the process of turning around when two delicate arms flew around his neck and drew him into a warm, careful embrace. Link felt his blood go cold. Without warning he was tugged down so that his ear was right beside an upturned pair of lush, red lips. To anyone watching it may have seemed sweet. To Link, who was trying not to break into a cold sweat it was downright hellish.

"Let's not make a scene here. Why don't you show me to your room...dear." It was more of an order than a request. Real men don't cry is what he forced himself to think over and over again. He silently began walking, two hands wrapped around his arm in just a way so that every single nail dug deep into his flesh. He smiled, putting on a show for his fellow students, but internally he was digging his grave.

They reached the boy's dormitory and Link led his captor to a room at the far end of the first level. He opened the door with a key card and stepped in, holding it open to let the other pass. After closing said door, thus closing himself in with his ultimate doom, he turned around and faced the delicate woman that sat elegantly on his bed. She had a kind smile on her fair face and to the naked eye she was dazzling.

To Link's... she was the devil.

"Hello Zelda..."

*

Maybe pointing out his stupidity hadn't been the best idea in the end. With Marth, most of the time it was touch and go, and Ike knew for sure that he'd definitely not let go when he should have. Now the prissy kid didn't want to talk to him ever again... Like that was going to happen. Ike decided that it would be best to let things settle for a while. After all, Link was no longer pissed at him, and wasn't that the most important part?

Yeah. By all rights Link should have been just as upset as Marth, but hey, no one ever knew Link for being the most logical when placing his favour.

"Man. Did I ever screw things up...," Ike sighed to himself, leaving the dormitories and catching some grub at one of the outdoor snack bars.

"You're telling me," came an amused voice. Ike turned his head quickly to the side, nearly choking on his pudding as he regarded the blond girl beside him. She wore her hair up high in a ponytail and her shapely figure was covered in a form fitting, blue body suit. If Ike hadn't been Ike his eyes might have bulged out of his head at the sight of the girl, Samus. However since Ike was not into goggling at gazonkas, he instead intelligently replied to the blonde's statement with a well thought out:

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Everybody knows. About the whole Link liking Marth thing. It's campus wide news, but I mean, he only made it so very obvious." Ike blinked a couple times, his mind still at the part where Samus agreed that he was a screw up. "Apparently word even spread as far as one of the nearer kingdoms... You know, Link's home. Hyrule."

"Oh," Ike mumbled, getting up to speed.

"And...Who knows how this info could have breached the campus border...and gone straight to the Princess' pretty little(Well not so much...but you know...) ears..." Samus gave an irritant little smirk and pulled a fat sack of rupees out of... God only knows where.

"Y-You went to Zelda!?" Ike had finally grasped the severity of this statement and realized what this could possibly mean for his friend.

"Hey, I got a fair price for said information, don't you agree," the bounty hunter absent mindedly asked, weighing the money in one hand.

"Holy hell! Link's a dead man!," Ike exclaimed, clapping his hands onto his head. Without another glance back at Samus he bolted, heading for his friend's dorm room at top speed. On the way there he slammed into a pissy, fuming swordsman.

"**You freaking oaf!! Watch where you're**-"

"Sorry Marth! I have to go save Link from his impending doom!!"

"W-What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ike paused his rampage for a brief moment, looking back at the flushed boy.

"Thought we were never going to speak again." Marth's eyes widened and one of those I'm-such-a-fucking-idiot expressions stole across his face. Ike smirked and resumed his frantic pace.

He could only hope that he was not already too late.

* * *

Review and I'll love you.


	7. The Topic of Marth

**So... I'm late. Suprise!!!**

**No, I'm really sorry. Beleive it or not... I was grounded. Then I got ungrounded! Then I got grounded again... Ah the joys of being a teenager. =.=' So after roughly two weeks, I give you another painfully short chapter. I just can't seem to wrtite a lot at once with this story. However... I checked that little page that tells you how many people read your shit and I nearly cried. I can't beleive I have that many people who actually read my work out there. I have readers from places I've never even heard of. Thank you. It means so much.**

**Many thanks to all who reviewed and faved. Please continue to do so. It means more than you can imagine.... Ah hell, you know how much we writers love it. ;3;**

**Do I own this? Of course...I...don't. *sob***

* * *

**Day Five**

_**The Topic Of Marth**_

"You know... You're one lucky man Link."

"I know."

"She could have like... cut off your balls."

"... I know."

"Like...seriously."

"I_ know._ You don't need to remind me Ike."

"Who woulda thought that _he'd_ be the one to...?"

"Yeah, well _I'm_ not the one he hates."

The two friends were lying side by side in the grass, staring up at the endless expanse of blue sky. It was lunch and they were discussing the previous day's events. Both were rather surprised by, but grateful for the outcome. For one: Link was alive. That was a plus. The part that both of them were finding hard to fathom was how it had ended up with Marth as Link's saviour.

It had been just after Ike arrived to find Zelda holding Link in a stranglehold, demanding why he'd been hitting on someone else, much less a man and if he was gay and if this meant he was no longer interested in her and blah, blah, blah_._ Basically, Ike had entered and leapt forwards to save his friend from the clutches of the evil girlfriend, only to be shot down by the vicious claws of the jealous princess. The sheer force in which she'd struck him had literally... knocked him out.

It had seemed like the end for Link at that moment, when none other than the fuming Marth had rushed in, yelling something about how it was Ike who was never to speak with him again, thus the conversation would never had taken place had the moron not responded, blah, blah...

At that moment... Zelda had fallen in love. Not... really love, but...

You know that puppy? Yeah, the adorable one that forces your vocal chords to immediately react upon sight with a sickeningly sweet: "D'aaaaaawwww." Not a dog person? Well think of that one thing that is just too. Cute. Yup, Zelda's reaction was akin to this in nature. Only... more extreme.

"_What an adorable boy." The flat, monotonic way she'd said it sounded more possessed than sarcastic, although it was, in reality, neither. "What... an... absolutely lovely... human being." Marth, having heard this stopped in his tracks and gave the elven princess an incredulous look. Link, who was half suffocated and Ike who was barely regaining conciseness on the floor were watching Marth and Zelda apprehensively. _

"_Th-Thank you? I think... I... Who are you...?" Without an answer Zelda dropped Link with an emotionless "I forgive you." and moved over to Marth. Marth regarded the other two collapsed in heaps and gave Zelda a tentative smile._

"_Your handiwork? Well I think we could get along." Zelda finally burst then._

"_HIIIEEEEEEEEEEE. You are just TOO CUTE."_

"_Hu-Whut?"_

"_Come on!" Grabbing his arm, she dragged him out of the room, her face beat red and her eyes squeezed shut in glee._

"_Awuah!" In a second they were gone like the wind, Marth's confused protests cut off as if they'd simply disappeared._

"_What the hell... just happened," Ike croaked from where he lay twitching. Link coughed in pain._

"_Zelda... she loves cute things..."_

"_M-Marth is cute? Oh hey... you're blushing."_

"_Sh-shut up."_

So looking back on the incident, both boys had Marth to thank for their lives.

"Speaking of Marth," Link said, turning his head to regard his swordsman friend. "Have you seen him since yesterday?"

"Now that you mention it... Nope."

"Hmm. Well Zelda won't do much more than maul him to death."

"And... you're okay with that?" Link looked at Ike with eyes wide as saucers.

"As if I'd do anything that might make her mad again. If she wants to kidnap Marth and lock him away in a closet or hell, even get it on, you won't see me complaining. I mean, I love her, but my safety interests come before what I am and am not comfortable with."

"You did not just put the image of Marth and your girlfriend... 'getting it on'... into my mind." Ike made the quotations in the air with his fingers and shivered. Link only shrugged.

"Well, since we're still on the topic of Marth, I have to say that I don't blame him for his behaviour towards you. I mean... you _did_ know about it, let it carry on and even instigate a few incidents yourself."

"Yeah but, it was only for giggles." Link gave Ike a sceptical look.

"Play around with your best friend's and your new friend's feelings and obliviousness to satisfy your own sick amusements. Yeah, that sounds like you alright. Well, since I _am _your best friend and since you_ did_ come rushing to my rescue, I suppose I'll forgive you."

"Alright!" Ike pumped a fist in the air before replacing his hands behind his head, a grin spread across his face.

"So, what are you going to do about Marth's hatred towards you?" Ike's grin fell. "What, did you think he'd just 'bounce back'?" Now Link was responsible for the invisible quotations. Ike was silent for a moment.

"You did..."

"... You do realise that I'm... me. Of course I'd forgive you; we're best friends and Marth isn't exactly... the most understanding person, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that when we first met! It's only been like a week!"

"Not even."

"Not even a week!" Link sighed and buried his face in his hand, trying to hide a grin.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Maybe you'll end up being his knight in shining armour. Save him from the evil dragon princess." Immediately after uttering these words Link clapped his hands to him mouth and sat bolt upright, looking frantically one way, then the other. "No one heard that, did they?"

"S'just you and me Link ol' pal." Links shoulders slumped in relief and then slowly stood, stretching his arms up over his head. Ike sat up and gave him a quizzical look. "You going somewhere?"

"Class starts in ten minutes you dork."

"Oh shit! Can't be late for Prof. Ganon's class."

"You're telling me; that guy hates me anyway. I think we have a lab today too."

"Well, I'm not waiting up." Before Link could respond Ike was on his feet, waving behind him in a taunting way as he raced away from his friend.

"Hey! Hold on!" The two boys rushed off together, just as the first bell went to signal the end of lunch.

)0o0(

"And that is how pork can be used as a victory method in nearly every scenario. Any questions? Good. Now we will begin the lab I have set up for today." The class sat in a mildly disgusted silence as Professor Ganondorf, or Professor Ganon, or Prof. G (as students sometimes called him, but not to his face) began setting up several different items on the front counter in the lab room. "We are going to learn about magic attack spells. Technically I'm supposed to teach you defence as well, but who the hell cares about curriculum? I am the master of the Magical Studies department," he grumbled, trailing off into a low growl.

"Um... Professor Ganondorf? Didn't you teach us about attack spells last week? And... the week before that...," one idiotic angel kid asked tentatively. There were several suppressed hisses and many eyes turned in any direction besides the boy named Pit and the Prof. No one who wanted to walk out of that class in one piece **ever** questioned Professor Ganon.

The intimidating, dark skinned Professor turned his orange head ever so slightly, his hand resting on some sort of weird talisman. "You...," he said in a soft, grating voice. "YOU THINK YOU CAN QUESTION ME-"

"I ju-"

"-LINK!!?"

"W-WHAT!? It wasn't me Professor Ganon; it was Pit!"

"Shut your mouth insolent boy! I don't want to hear it! Another word and it's detention." His word was final. Link shut up... for a moment.

"_I told you he hates me,_" he whispered to Ike, who was staring straight ahead, unmoving, beside him. He was then met with the corner of a text book making contact with his head.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'M WRITING YOUR NAME DOWN!"

"Gawh! I'm bleeding!" He was ignored.

Just as it seemed that Professor Ganondorf was done setting up, the door opened and a girl with blond hair and a bright pink dress walked in, followed by a none-too-happy looking Marth. The class held their breath as several veins suddenly became visible, sticking out of Prof. G's face. "Late.....arrivals?"

"So sorry MisterProfessorGanonSir!," the girl said very quickly, in a cheerful voice, with a little tee-hee. "You see, Marth, Princess Zelda and myself have been a little bit busy this morning. I have a note here from Doctor Mario, the school physician. I do hope you will accept my humble apology." Professor Ganon twitched at the mention of Zelda (They had some kind of history or something.), looked the note over and huffed, thrusting it back into the delicately gloved hand.

"He's a nurse. Not a _physician," _he said in a mocking voice. "Don't be late again." He glared at Marth, who was thus far silent as the two made their way to their seats. The rest of class progressed smoothly as the class once again experimented with many different types of attack magic, most of the time with Link as the volun-told experimentee. A much needed, ten minute break followed.

)0o0(

"Hey! Wait up!" Marth turned his head as Link caught up to him, nearly out of breath. "Hey... um... hi."

"...What do you want?"

"Uh, well... I just want to... apologize I guess." Marth stopped walking and turned to face Link. They were standing outside the girl's dormitory.

"You're saying you want to apologize for mistaking me for a girl, hitting on me various times, coming on to me, and finally trying to sexually assault me in front of your best friend so as to show him up because of his assumed feelings towards me as well?"

"..." Marth was good at seeing a situation from every angle... "Yeah. Yeah, I do," Link replied with a cough. Marth stared at him emotionlessly for a moment before finally giving a small laugh.

"Fine. I forgive you." Link's face lit up...

"Great! So we can still be friends then?"

"That's impossible."

"..." ...and fell.

"B-But..."

"You must understand. You are best friends with Ike. Ike is the one who deceived us both. Ike is the one I will not forgive. Therefore as long as you and Ike are close it would be too difficult to maintain a relationship ourselves."

"..." Link was not just a bit disappointed by this news. Although he didn't feel the same as he previously had about the swordsman before him, now knowing that he _was _a swords_man_, he still enjoyed the thought of Marth's company, in a friendly manner. The only obstacle was Marth's anger towards Ike.

"You know... maybe you should just get over yourself." Oops. That came out a little...wrong.

"Excuse me?" Eep. That was the same 'excuse me' Zelda usually gave him right before she started twisting his nipples between her nails.

"He made a mistake. He's Ike; he's prone to do that. I say, just get over this issue of your hurt pride or whatever and give him a chance."

"Issue!? I don't have issues!" Clearly. Marth crossed his arms and glared at Link, his hard, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Look... I'm sorry. And... thanks for yesterday. I don't know what Zelda did to you, but you're a good man." Marth's P-Oed expression became one of mild surprise, but he caught himself just in time and sniffed indignantly before turning towards the dormitory and marching off. "Ah, Marth! That's the girl's-"

"I know. I'm rooming with Zelda," the haughty blunette called over his shoulder before vanishing behind the glass doors. The fact that Link's former crush was rooming with his girlfriend should have struck some sort of nerve in him, but as it usually was with Link, whatever sit well with Zelda was fine with him.

He wasn't wrapped around her finger or anything...

)0o0(

Somehow, Ike had found a ping pong ball. He didn't even own a ping pong table. It had been hiding all on it's own in the very back corner of the room, under his bed. Why he'd had his head stuck under his bed, even he wasn't sure, however because of his little adventure to the Underworld he was now in possession of a ping pong ball. Said ball was very happily being whipped constantly against the door to Ike's room.

Ike's. Not Ike and Marth's. Ike's. Was he bothered by this?

**THWACK!**

Why no. Why ever would something this small and unimportant...

**WHACK!**

...be bothersome in the slightest?

**CRACK!!**

"Oh shit!" Ike sat up from where he'd been lounging on 'formerly Marth's' bed and regarded the crack that ran up the solid door. "How the hell..." There came a knock then and Ike, nervously eying the scar he'd accidentally inflicted inched his way forward to answer. When he opened his door, just enough to peek an eye out he was able to glimpse a sliver of red, mussy hair and an eye that shone with a respectful rage.

"Hey Roy," he said, not opening the door any further.

"Hey Ike," the youth responded in a tight voice.

"What's up?"

"I've been sent," Roy began. ",on behalf of the entire dormitory... to ask you kindly... to BE the F***K QUIET!!"

"Heh... funny how you were able to bleep that word out like th-"

"IKE, QUIT SMASHING THINGS INTO THE WALLS!!" Roy spun quite literally on his heel and marched off down the hallway, shoulders hunched. Ike slowly shut his broken door and stood, staring at the split surface.

"Hmm. Usually that kid's a ball of sunshine.... Must be past his bedtime." He then returned to "not" being bothered by Marth's absence.

* * *

Hrm. Ike is troubled. Poor fella. Now just what were Zelda, Peach and Marth doing?

Never wrote Ganon before. Did I do alright? It IS suposed to be OOC as well, but... you know...

Please fav, watch, review, etc etc etc.


	8. Forgiven Until the Truths Come Out

**Well, can't say I'm that early, but this is my second upload in less than a week. Thank you, thank you! 3 This chapter was very easy to write and came out nicely, I think... Maybe that's cause there's a bunch of diologue though... hrm. **

**Oh, not sure how much you will care, but this is, so far, my most sucsessful story! Just this month I've had just about a thousand hits. Thank you so very much for your support! *tears of joy***

** Anyway, I won't keep you reading this note. Enjoy, my wonderful friends!**

**I don't own. I think we're certain of that by now. I don't own the songs Ike sings either. If I knew who did, I'd tell you, but all rights to them.**

* * *

**Day Six**

_**Forgiven Until the Truths Come Out**_

He inhaled the wafting steam and let out a content sigh, then he slowly brought the small, clay cup to his lips and took a delicate sip of the hot liquid. Beside him, the royal elven girl smiled.

"I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying the tea Marth. It's a specialty flavour from Hyrule."

"Mm. It's quite good. I'm very glad you appeared Zelda. I can picture myself spending my time with you more clearly than with Link and..._him_."

"Yes. You are much to refined to be lousing around with morons like that."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"...So... about us rooming together..."

"Yes? Is there a problem Marthy dear?"

"Erm... You don't think it will be... awkward?"

"My oh my. You aren't the kind of guy to try something are you? How scary." Marth flushed as Zelda closed her eyes and covered her mouth, her expression one of worry and fear.

"Eh? N-no! Of course not!"

"Ah, good then," the princess said with a cheerful smile. That smile remained in place for a full ten seconds before suddenly it became grim and her eyes took on a dangerous gleam. Marth leaned back a little out of shock. "After all, if my Link were really interested in things like that, you would be my rival would you not? So, it's very good that he is loyal, right?"

"Heh?... Things like...? Wait, rival!"

"Why of course Marth. Why else would I come all the way out here if I didn't think my relationship was endangered?" Marth found himself feeling trapped as he sat on the floor, across from Zelda, holding the tea that was rapidly growing cold in his hands.

"I... I think you are misunderstanding... I have no feelings for Link... I'm not even gay..." Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you're not."

"... Wha...?"

"Oh nothing!" Suddenly Zelda was cheerful again, one hand cupping her cheek, the other waving up and down before her. "Now where were we Marthy dear! Ah, yes, the tea, the tea." Marth was both confused and somewhat afraid, but he tentatively continued to sip his tea as somewhere nearby there was a loud, angry outburst, directed at one brutish swordsman.

)0o0(

Once word had reached Master Hand's non-existent ear that two students of different gender were trying to room together, Marth and Zelda were separated immediately and Marth was shown to his new room. He was, in this instance, also shown his new roommate. Marth knew him from a couple of classes, but ultimately knew nothing of the guy. His name was Sheik. He was quiet.

Marth had been rooming with the guy for a good three minutes before he realised that things were going to be far different than they had been with Ike. He may even be permitted to get a full night's rest. He was setting up his things, when Sheik walked back in to get something. The boy, whose face was hidden for the most part stopped in his tracks and regarded Marth.

"Are you... alright," he asked quietly. Marth looked up in surprise before remembering that he'd been grinning like a maniac for a while.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of how quiet it's going to be. I was rooming with... Ike before."

"Oh. No wonder you look so ecstatic." There was a long pause. "You should have heard the noise last night..." Sheik didn't elaborate.

"Well, I'm not going to be bothered by that buffoon any longer," Marth said with a smirk. "I'll be going for some early morning training now." Sheik nodded and Marth grabbed Falchion and walked out into the hallway. Unlike Ike's room, the room Marth was now sharing with Sheik was on the second floor. The blue haired boy entered the stairwell and began descending. He stopped short when someone burst in through the lower level door and stood, staring up at him.

"Marth!" Marth turned around and decided that jumping out a window might be a better option. "Wait! Marth!" He started to walk faster. "Come on, don't be so stingy. No! I didn't mean... Come ooonnn!" He was practically flying down the hallway now.

He ran back into his room and slammed the door, earning a questioning look from Sheik. There came a pounding from the other side.

"I just want to talk to you for a second. Please Marth?" Sheik nodded in understanding and resumed searching for whatever it was he was looking for. Marth stood with his back against the door. Waiting... Waiting for the insufferable idiot to leave. "You're really asking for it Marth." Ike's voice took on a joking air. He was going for a different approach it seemed. "You sure you're not even gonna let me in?" Marth did not respond.

"_Come out. Come out, wherever you are~" _Ike began (trying) to sing some random song that had been in commercials lately. Badly. Marth was not pleased. "_I know, I know, it's not very far~" _The youth ground his teeth together as he imagined his ears begin to bleed internally. _"Dun, duh duh, dah! Come out. Come out, wherever you are, wherever you are!" _There was a moment of blissful silence.

"_Bah, bah black sheep, have you any-_

"OKAY! JUST SHUT UP!" Marth yanked the door open and glared at the grinning doofus before him.

"Hey there Marth." Marth grabbed Ike by the collar and began dragging him down the hallway. "Whoa! Hold up!"

"I'm not going to let you bother Sheik with your ramblings."

"Man, have to be so harsh?" They reached the stairway again and Marth used all of his strength to toss the brute down ahead of him. Ike did several involuntary somersaults before smashing into the wall at the bottom. Marth followed, carefully landing a dainty foot on each step, reaching the lower lever door and walking out into the first floor hallway.

"What just...?" Link stood in the doorway of the nearest room, regarding Marth with a befuddled expression. Ike stirred behind the blunette.

"Hello Link. Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Marth...weren't you rooming with Zelda?"

"Yes, however Master Hand would have none of that, so I have taken up a room with Sheik now. It's a nice room. The other inhabitant is also very nice. Quiet. Not annoying at all." He gave a dazzling smile for effect and if it wasn't his imagination, he was sure he saw Link redden a bit.

"Holy crap Marth... I think I blacked out for a minute there..." Ike came stumbling out of the stairway, leaning against the doorframe for support and holding his head.

"Is that so," Marth replied with an air of disinterest. Ike scowled and Link looked back and forth from the two, clearly at a loss for words. "Come along then Ike. You were the one who wanted to speak, no?"

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to throw me down the stairs..."

"You threw him...?"

"Oh, quit complaining. Are you coming or not?" Marth marched profusely towards the front doors and then out into the morning air. When he reached the large tree, he didn't even notice at first that it was the same tree that he'd sat under once with Ike and Link. Ike gave a small smile and stood staring up at the sky.

"Well...?" Ike had wanted to talk so much and now suddenly he was silent. For once...

"You know Marth... I... I _am_ really sorry about everything. I guess I never figured that it would be that big of a deal. It was just... one of my pranks and..." Marth felt like rolling his eyes; they'd been through this before, but he was able to refrain from any rude gestures for the moment.

"And?"

"Well, this may sound kinda shallow, but I've never been disliked before... I never expected anyone would react that way to one of my jokes." Ike cracked a grin, almost involuntarily, but then he seemed to notice that Marth was not smiling back and he became quiet again. "I realize it was a really lame thing to do..." Lame. What a way to describe it. He did seem sincere though...

Marth sighed and decided that forming a grudge on his first week may not be the best idea and despite his crummy 'jokes', Ike wasn't all that bad... He shook his head and was just about to forgive the other swordsman, but Ike began continuing on with his apology.

"I mean, I guess it was a little more severe than my usual gags and if it were me, I might have been pissed too... And, I don't want to sound weird here, but I really liked being your roommate and I kinda miss having you there..."

"Oh... um-

"You wouldn't believe how lonely I've been after having a roommate for a few days, now it's just so empty..."

"Erm... I'm sure if you requested it, Master Hand could set you up with someone else..."

"I guess... I would like it... I mean, it would be cool if you... maybe came back?"

"I... I don't think..."

"Oh come on Marth!" Ike leapt forward and threw his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, swinging him back and forth like a rag doll. "Let's be roomies again!"

"GAH! L-Let go!" Marth yanked himself free and pushed Ike away from him. The later lost his balance and went sprawling onto the ground.

"Y-Your not **that **forgiven! I didn't even say I forgave you yet! Now I may even be reconsidering!" Ike blinked from his position on the ground and suddenly he broke out into laughter.

"You always gotta be so moody?"

"I'm not... Well..." Marth couldn't help but smile at the grinning fool before him and he even let himself chuckle a bit. "Maybe I'm a little moody..."

"A little? Talk about understatement," Ike mumbled, getting to his feet. Marth did roll his eyes this time and extended a hand to help his renewed friend up.

"Oh Marth!," The two boys turned to the light sound to see Princess Peach, in her signature pink dress, waving a hand in the air and smiling brightly. "I'm so glad I found you before classes start."

"Hello Peach." As the petite girl reached them she stared wide eyed at Ike for a moment before breaking into a breathtaking grin.

"You two are getting along again? Oh, how lovely!" She clapped her hands together and giggled. "Ahem... anyway, Marth, Zelda told me to come find you. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"...Sure. Where are we going?"

"You remember Doctor Mario, the one who gave me that Band-Aid yesterday?"

"Yes..."

"Well, funny as it is, he is also the school's one and only Guidance Counsellor and Zelda thinks it would be appropriate for you to meet him." Marth raised an eyebrow at the angelic girl before him.

"W-Why?"

"Yeah, how come," Ike piped in. "Marth's not going through any emotional trauma or anything." His face suddenly slackened and then he spun to face Marth with a stricken expression. "You're not are you? Was it 'cause of me? Oh my GOD!"

"N-No Ike! I'm not. Jeez." Peach was strangely quiet and said nothing for a moment.

"Well, why don't we go see for ourselves then," she finally said with a smile.

"Uh... I guess."

"So, I'll see you later. Lunch," Ike asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sounds good," Marth answered before following Peach, leaving Ike alone under the tree.

Marth and Peach walked to the building that Marth had entered with the two girls yesterday because of a sewing accident, leaving poor Peach with a hole in her finger. He was informed by numerous battered and beaten students, lining the way to the nurse's office that he would probably be visiting the building several times before he graduated. Half of the people there seemed right at home.

Upon entering for the second time, he was met with a much different scene. The waiting room was empty and there was a strange, heavy aura hanging in the air. Somehow, he could already recognize the signs of the intimidating elven princess. When Marth and Peach entered the office, they were met by said princess herself and a short, stout man with a profound moustache and an overwhelmingly large nose.

"There he is' a," the small, round man said in a thick Italian accent. "So good' a you could find' a him."

"Hello again Marth," Zelda said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Zelda... Doctor Mario..." The occupants of the room sat and stood smiling in silence for a moment, save Marth, who was confused to say the least. "So... Is there something you needed to see me about Sir?"

"Well, maybe it's a better idea for the lady here' a to begin." Marth turned his head cautiously to regard Zelda, a lump starting to form in his throat.

"Y-Yes? Zelda...?"

"Marth dear..., there is something that's been bothering me for a little while...Something you said... I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Something... I said?"

"Yes. You see, I believe a very serious discussion is in order."

"Discussion...?"

"How do I say this now? Well, might as well be upfront."

"You might' a want to sit down," Doctor Mario said, patting a free seat. Peach had already made herself comfortable beside Zelda and had her eyes closed as if waiting for something. Marth eased himself down into the chair, his mind reeling with the possibilities of the conversation that Zelda may have instigated because of something he said.

"Marth, sweetheart... We need to talk..." He waited, wishing that she would cut to the chase. It was almost as if she was enjoying keeping him in anticipation, which... now that he thought about it..., she probably was. 'We need to talk... about your sexuality."

"..."

)0o0(

"So... you two made up?"

"Yup."

"Congrats."

"Yeah, so this means no more ping pong balls?"

"Yup."

"Thank frickin God." Ike, Link, Samus, Pit and Roy were sitting in class, waiting for the bell to go. In Professor Snake's class it was always better to be early; there was less chance of being blown up. They were all grouped around Ike's desk and most seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief. Funny how one person's bad mood caught on to everyone else.

"So where'd Marth go anyway," Link asked his best friend, scanning the classroom as if Marth might pop out from behind a desk at any minute.

"Well, last time I saw him he was headed to the guidance counsellor's-

"OH MY GOD, YOU DROVE HIM INTO AN EMOTIONAL PIT OF DESPAIR!"

"N-No..."

"Pit... of despair," Roy joked, nudging the angel boy.

"Zelda wanted him for something..."

"Oh dear lord." Link was swaying. He was also slightly pale.

"Oh. That reminds me," Samus spoke up, looking at Link with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I was the one who told Zelda about your little crush?"

"Yeah...," Link responded with a glare.

"I'm not sure if you recall or not, but in chapter one you clearly stated, and I quote 'Zelda and I are through...for the moment.'" Link turned a shade of grey akin to that of a corpse.

"D-Did I... Are you... sure?"

"Yup. The quote, remember? Anyway...," and here, the blonde girl pulled out three bags of rupees. "Turns out that was quite a valuable bit of info."

Link choked on his own spit and passed out.

* * *

Pretty sad, I always have to torture Link. I'm a lame individual as well though. I laughed like crazy at the Pit of despair pun... So laaaamme. The last line was my fav. Please review and lemme know what you think! ^^ Thank yooouu~ 3


	9. Epiphany

**Well, it's been a while once again. I'm not the most reliable person, but I supose some of you may forgive me. xD I lost my drive for this story for a little while, but tonight, I decided that I really... really wanted to write this. So... TA DA. I have to say... this chapter has some parts that will utterly shock you. Or maybe not. They did when I wrote it... I didn't plan for it to happen like this, but I'm glad it did. ^^**

**I actually would really appriciate some feedback on this chapter, just because I'm not sure if it's too rushed, or if it was just too completely mind boggling and you cannot understand how any of it could spontaniously happen like that...**

** Yeaaaaah. So anyway, sorry for another wait. Those of you who put up with me are truely amazing. Thank you for the reviews and near- daily favs and watches. You all really make me feel so blessed that I can share my ideas with someone and have them appriciate them. That is my purpose as a writer... to share the world's I emerse myself with, with other creative people. Hopefully you'll look for me when I publish a book of my own.**

**After all that blah, blah, blah... I do not own, although we all know this, I will remind you once more. ^^**

**Also. I will never be so great as to own Fruit Loops(tm) either. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Day Six, Part Two**

_**Epiphany**_

"Heh... Heh, heh..." Marth's expression was frozen in a twisted grimace. "My...sexuality...heh." Slowly, he stood and began inching towards the door. Zelda however was not going to have any of this. She shot a glance at Dr. Mario, who then jumped up, whipped out a straightjacket and waved it in the boy's face.

"W-What!" Marth leapt backwards, shocked out of his disturbed stupor, his eyes darting from the door to the clearly misplaced object swinging from the counsellor's hands.

"Calm down Marth. It's just a safety precaution," Zelda explained with an airy wave of her hand.

"S-safety precaution! Since when was I mentally unstable enough to warrant this **safety precaution!**" The princess' smooth features lifted into a thoughtful expression before she broke into a slightly sadistic smile.

"Alright, maybe it's more a way to scare you, but we are straying from the obviously important topic before us."

"Important..."

"Sit down Marth." He obeyed quickly and without question. The tone in her voice spoke of all the times someone had disobeyed her and what had happened to those who did. Marth could almost hear the echo of Link's long-ago screams. A shiver when down his spine.

"So then, we are ready to begin' a?" Dr. Mario was also respectively re-seated, his hands folded over the delicately draped binding material that rested in his lap.

"Yes," Peach added. "Let's begin."

"Very well. Marth, we are here to discuss the topic of your confusion."

"Con...fusion..?"

"Yes. It is clear that you, as you said earlier, believe yourself to be 'straight'." She mimed the quotation marks in the air with her fingers as she spoke.

"Y-yes...?"

"Well, it has been made apparent to us, Marth, that you are, in fact, gay."

"... No... I'm not."

"Oh yes. There is no denying it."

"I am... I'm not gay...Zelda." Zelda sighed, letting her head fall gracefully into her hand, shaking it back and forth, as if trying to teach a child how to spell their name.

"Marth. Dear. Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Y-yes. Of course I have," he huffed, crossing his arms and straightening his back. He had no idea why this was even being discussed, but Marth was quickly growing weary of it. He needed to get out of there. "Look, classes are starting soon and I really think-"

'How did it feel?"

"W-What?"

"You're stuttering Marthy. How did it _feel_? Being with a girl."

"I...It was... I... How am I supposed to answer this," he demanded, his voice coming out higher than intended. "How do _you_ feel with Link, huh! Tell me, how?"

"Dominant."

"..."

"So blunt," Peach murmured with a slight giggle.

"Oh," Marth replied, a little stunned.

"So, did you ever feel submissive to your partner? Were you the one pulling her along, like a magnet?"

"Wha...? Are you really asking me this? Don't you think it's a little persona-"

"Answer."

"...W-well. For your information... we never made it that far." Marth's voice gradually became softer as he explained and his eyes began to wander.

"Mhm," Zelda said with a smirk and a slow nod of her head, her hand now cupping her chin in a very intrigued way.

"Have you ever had any strong emotional pull towards a female partner?"

"Isn't Dr. Mario the one who should be asking-"

"**Have you?**" Marth gulped and began fidgeting. He didn't believe he was gay. He certainly didn't see where Zelda got this confidence that he was, but the way she drilled him and beat him down mentally with her intimidating aura was starting to make it look like she was right. He absolutely did not agree, however, he was not having an easy time defending himself.

"No...Nothing too special..."

"I see." She closed her eyes and her head began to bob at a slightly faster pace, as if every answer fuelled her inner psychologist. He was starting to wonder when she'd start saying 'and how does that make you feel?'

"So, now I am going to ask..., have you ever had any strong emotions towards a male?"

"No. I have not," Marth replied firmly. He was confidant in that at least.

"Right, well that's no surprise, seeing as even _you_ have not realized your true spirit yet." How the hell had she turned that one around?

"So, would you be apposed to a guy hitting on you?" Marth frowned and looked at the clock. This pointless questionnaire was dragging on and he really didn't want to be late for Professor Snake's class.

"I kicked Link in the face," he replied bluntly.

"Hmm? Damaged my property?" Marth blanched as he realized what he'd admitted. "Mhm," Zelda said simply, her face one of complete disinterest. Marth could feel it though..., the malice she was suppressing.

"Alright, no more questions I suppose," the elven princess said, leaning forward in her seat.

"So can I go now," Marth questioned, already hovering over his chair, ready to spring.

"Oh no. There is one last thing we must do Marthy dear."

"O...kay?" Zelda stood then suddenly, moving forward to loom over Marth. He let his body draw back a little until his back was flat against his chair. There was a sad expression on the girl's face and all Marth could think was,_ God save me, she's going to kill me._ However, instead of drawing some secret knife out of nowhere and jamming it between the boy's ribs, crying 'I'm always right, insolent fool!', she flew forward and pinned his arms to the chair.

"W-Wha-" In a split second Marth found himself very close to the princess. So close in fact, that they were touching. So very close that he could feel something warm and soft pressing up against his lips. He let out a muffled cry of shock as he finally registered that he was lip locked with the demon- elven princess herself! Just as quick as she'd lunged, Zelda was pulling back, staring into Marth's expression as she straightened and regarded him from her higher position.

Marth's eyes were staring straight ahead, open wide with shock. He was as still as a statue as the moment replayed its self over and over in his head. He was so absorbed in his pure muddle-headedness that he did not notice Zelda's eyes moving from his face, slowly down to a lower area.

"As I thought," she said dryly. "As limp as a-"

"Lets' a get on with th' a assessment then," Dr. Mario exclaimed, proudly keeping the rating of this story from escalating. Zelda nodded her agreement, Peach, a hand over her mouth, also nodded and Marth, continued on staring at nothing in particular. After a few moments of scribbling on some sort of notepad, Dr. Mario jerked his head brusquely and turned to Marth.

"Marth' a ma boy. I have' a verified that' a you are 100 percent' o homosexual."

"Huh...?" Marth, who was still spaced out took a moment to register this. Once his brain set its self back on track his eyes became even wider and his mouth opened to form a grand ol' O.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT!" At that exact same moment the door flew in as if slammed by a sumo wrestler and a familiar figure came soaring in, nearly a blur.

"DR. MARIO," exclaimed Ike as he spun to face the shorter man, completely unaware that there were three other people in the little room. "I JUST REALIZED!

I'M GAY."

)0o0(

25 minutes earlier:

"So I probably _shouldn't_ have told him that..."

"That may have prevented this scenario Samus," Pit observed as the teens crowded around the immobile, frothing figure that lay sprawled over the nearest desk.

"You think he could drown if we don't set him up," Roy asked with a curious glimmer in his eye.

"Hmm. That very well could happen," Ike replied, scratching his chin and making no move to help his unconscious friend.

"Prevented... scenario... very well? What's with you guys," Samus questioned, leaning away from the boys.

"Oh. I guess we were just trying to keep up the intelligent sounding dialogue..., or something," Ike explained with a grin.

"Uh huh... Oh! Did he just twitch there?" The small group moved closer, observing Link with a dispassionate interest.

"Yup. Kinda sounds like he's gurgling too," Pit put in, cupping an ear to hear more clearly. Just then there was a sound of blades slicing and whirring through the air and the students all turned to watch their first period Prof swing in through an open window with a small propeller that was raised over his head. He landed by doing an impressive barrel roll and popping up from behind his desk, his stealth suit hardly wrinkled.

"There are some things about this school... you just have to love," Roy said with a serene smile. He seemed to be a fan of gadgets and gizmos, things they didn't have in his homeland.

"Hey," Professor Snake addressed them in his gravely voice. ", what's up with him?" He gestured to Link, simultaneously pulling out a Swiss army knife and beginning to cut his early morning apple up... with the saw blade.

"Samus knocked him out," Pit explained. Prof Snake gave a low chuckle. "Good for you," he said sincerely. "Now fix him." The four of them sat in silence as the Prof marched out of the classroom, flipping a switch on the wall, likely to activate the security functions...

"Oh God," Roy exclaimed from where he stood, bent down with one ear against the elven boy's chest. His heart isn't beating."

"You're kidding," Ike said unimpressed.

"No, seriously. I think Samus actually sent him into a state of lethal shock."

"Lethal shock," Ike repeated, still sounding rather annoyed by the whole turn of events, i.e.: his best friend going into some form of cardiac arrest.

"Sarry," Samus said with a 'whoopsy daisy' shrug.

"Aw man. Anyone know C.P.R," Roy asked, looking around.

"This is a school... where you learn how to beat people up," Samus responded in a low monotone. "Why would anyone...,"(and she stressed the last word) ",anyone, know how to do C.P.R?"

"Pit, you're an angel, right? You _have_ to be able to do something." Pit shrugged, looking slightly guilty and Roy glared back at the boy.

"Oh yeah. You're Pit of Despair. Sorry for asking."

"Th-that's not funny! It's lame. Really lame," the winged boy cried, his face turning slightly red. Ike rubbed his nose and stepped forward, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"I can do it. C.P.R, I mean. Did some course. Don't ask me why."

"S'all yours then buddy," Roy said gratefully stepping away from the almost-corpse.

Ike leaned in to listen for a heartbeat himself, but only confirmed what Roy had first noticed.

"Damn," he whispered, seriously put out. "Stupid, melodramatic elf," he huffed, positioning his hands and beginning to pump up and down, trying to get the air flowing through his friend again. After counting up to the required number he leaned down to listen again, but still heard nothing. This only left one option.

"You better live..." Ike pinched his friend's nose, leaned in...and began to breathe the breath of life into the half-dead boy. In this moment something strange awoke within Ike. A great epiphany seemed to slam into him like a big truck full of cinder blocks. This felt... good. Link's lips, although cool at the moment... felt way better than any chick's ever had.

_Holy hell. I'm gay. I'm frigging gay. Well that would explain why that damn Zero Suit of Samus' never turned me on... Wait... Link's almost dead... does that make me a necrophiliac too? Oh Hell._

"Uh Ike... hasn't it been long enough," Roy asked after many long moments of Ike and Link being hooked together at the face. Ike straightened up and began pumping furiously once again, knowing that he'd probably just killed his friend by performing the C.P.R completely wrong... at least the mouth to mouth part..., but he shot a fake glare over his shoulder anyway, trying to play it smooth.

"Excuse me Roy? Who's the only one here who knows how to do this? Huh? That's right. You... shrug away you. Just shrug. See if it fazes me. See if-"

"Uh, Ike! I think you're good," Samus said, pointing at Link who was gasping and choking, not only from his revival, but also the repeated force that Ike was still administering on his chest every half a second.

"Yeah, you can stop now Ike. I think he's alive," Pit agreed. Ike quickly removed his hands, holding them in the air beside his head.

"Y-You okay... Link?" Link coughed and blinked, disoriented.

"Why do I... taste Fruit Loops?" Ike felt himself colour as he recalled his breakfast that morning.

"Ahem. Who would ever know?" He cast a glance at the other three, one that clearly shouted: 'Do **NOT** tell him about the **C.P.R!**'. The looks he received did not give him confidence.

"How long... was I out for," Link asked slowly, moving the tip of his tongue around his lips, trying to get rid of the mysterious 'fruity goodness'. Roy and Pit went into a long and detailed spiel about how it had been four weeks and they'd been watching over him, in his comatose state, the entire time.

As everyone became distracted Ike carefully snuck away from his friends and tip toed to the door. Once he reached it, he bolted, setting off all of Snake's traps and alarms, but escaping every one of them. When Ike finally reached the nurse's office, he knew just what he had to say, and that it had to be now, otherwise he realized he would never find the courage to admit his new discovery out loud.

When he threw down the door and bounded towards the nurse/counsellor, letting it out as soon as his jaw had unhinged... he did not quite remember the tiny detail, that Peach, Zelda and Marth... were also visiting Doctor Mario that morning.

* * *

For those of you thinking "Ike you heartless bastard! How could you care so little for our beloved elf idiot(by my representation)!"... do not fret. Link was NOT going to die. He was just acting very over dramatic and ALTHOUGH his hear may have stopped... It was all a wonderfully professional overreaction preformed by a spectacularly cowardly actor. lol

So, once again, I would particulairily love some feedback on this chap, seeing as it's out in the open now that IKE. IS. GAAAY. Whoo! I can scream it! xD So, there should definently be some Actual. Yaoi. Coming up in the near future, cause, as we learned... Marth is (according to Zelda, Peach and Mario...) ALSO GAAAY3. But really... he can't fool us yaoi fans.

Thanks for your continued support. *gives cookies to all my wonderful readers*


	10. Searching For Answers

**Hey, It's been a while. I've recently been caught up in exams and family stuff, so now that school is over, I hope not to leave you with such a long wait next time. Nothing really to keep you with, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Caaan I own it? No. Shit, well that sucks.**

* * *

_**Searching For Answers**_

Link blinked a couple of times as Samus swung her money bag back and forth in front of his face. "Come ooooon. Don't you want to know how you're still alive? Perhaps the mystery of the Fruit Loop flavour?

"Uh, yeah, I guess, but I don't have anything on me at the moment." Samus gave a cocky smirk and leaned back, regarding Link with a knowing expression.

"I guess you'll never find out then."

"Hey Pit," Link began, gaining a look of offence from Samus. "What happened anyway? And where'd Ike go?" The angel boy was shaking with silent laughter, his face a deep shade of crimson and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"He's probably off running with his tail between his legs. Pfffft!" Roy chuckled at this joined Pit in his giggle fest.

"You see," Samus said with a grin. "You'll never get an answer from them." Link grumbled under his breath and turned away from the bounty hunter just as the first bell rang. In seconds the room was full of students who had likely been waiting outside the door for the traps to disarm. Link began to glance around worriedly.

"Kay, really... Where is Ike? If he's late for Professor Snake's class he's dead..." The others calmed down enough to follow Link's lead, examining the faces of everyone around them.

"Honestly, I dunno where he went," Roy said, frowning slightly.

"Maybe he really did run away," Pit said, no longer stifling any laughter.

"Where the hell is that idiot," Samus graciously added. The second bell rang and the door began to ease shut, several warning sirens and flashing lights going off as it did. Once it had closed with an airtight hiss there came the sound of someone clearing their throat from the back of the classroom. Every head turned to regard the Prof, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm missing two students. Where the hell is Marth Lowell and Ike Greil?" The class held their breath in silent terror.

)0o0(

The echo of Ike's words reverberated off of the walls. He turned slowly, taking in Peach's expression of glee, Marth's expression of horror and Zelda's ever-knowing smirk.

"Ahem... ha, ha." He rubbed the back of his head, looking back and forth from everyone's reactions. "Well... I guess I kind of forgot you guys were here... Awkwaaard..." Doctor Mario was studying Ike intently, his notebook having just flipped to a new page.

"Now' a tell me Ike. How did you' a come to this conclusion?"

"I...um...I kissed Link."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh," Peach's quiet gasp seemed to alert Ike to the truth he'd just revealed..., or rather... who he'd revealed it to.

"You two... have been friends for a while... haven't you," came the calm, icy voice of Zelda. "Samus did say something about Link believing us to be...separated."

"Oh, gawd no! Zelda, I never meant it like that. I swear it on everything I possess!" The princess did not look convinced. "He was dying you see, so I gave him mouth to mouth, cause I was the only one who knew how and as I was, you know, I realized that I'd never really felt anything like that before, so I thought that I must be gay, but not gay for Link cause he's my best friend and that would be so wrong, but then again, now that I think about it I may have been completely wrong, so there's definitely nothing for you to worry about Zelda because I'm sure no one, especially myself would ever try to take Link from you." Ike gasped, having just spewed all of that in one breath. Zelda continued to eye him just like a female praying mantis eyes her mate before devouring him. Ike gulped.

"So from what I was able to deduce... You kissed Link and it felt so _good_... that you realized you were gay. But not...gay for Link?" Ike hesitated, making sure he was not being tricked into answering a certain way before nodding.

"Yeah. That's right." Zelda's eyes flashed and Ike regretted his answer for a moment.

"Are you sure? Your kissing Link has awakened an entire new world of emotion and essentially, an entirely new you... Such a dramatic change brought about by the simple touch of his lips... And you are telling me, with absolute assurance that you do not have any feelings towards him?" To the other occupants of the room it was plain to see that the subject of the meeting had changed drastically...

"Uh... yeah," Ike said, on finger on his chin.

"RRRROOOAAAWWWWUUUU!" Zelda went flying forward, her clawed hands outstretched as if to take Ike's throat and squeeze it until the bones snapped. Ike let out a shrill, uncharacteristic squeal in response and jumped behind Doctor Mario's chair, using the nurse a shield.

"Mama mia!," the Italian wailed.

"Itstrueitstrueitstrue!," he hollered, trying to save himself. Zelda snarled in response, moving stealthily around the chair. Ike zipped around to the other side and dove behind Peach. Zelda began stalking back in his direction, her shoulders hunched. "Honestly, I don't love Link! I can't you see...!" Zelda was getting ever closer. Ike swung himself around behind Marth next, "I can't love Link because..." and he threw his arms over the other boy's petrified shoulders. ", because I love Marth!"

There was a pregnant silence for a long moment. Suddenly the smaller boy, having been stunned thus far by Ike's entrance, seemed to come to life all at once.

"HEEEEEH?" Ike clapped his hand over Marth's mouth and leaned in close.

"I was so blind, all this time..., but now I see... Marth... I love you."

"Mmmrpph! Mruumhh!," came the muffled reply. Zelda slowly straightened her back and regarded the boys with cool eyes. She took in the close embrace the panting mercenary held them in, the red stain heating the other's pale face, the way Marth kept trying to meet Ike's eye...

"So then Doctor Mario, now that it's been confirmed that Marth is gay, I believe this is a suiting ending to this moment, don't you?" Zelda was seated in her chair as if nothing had happened at all. She was watching the councillor nod his agreement with a small, smug smile. Peach let a small giggle escape, her eyes straining not to stare openly at the two boys, still wrapped in a very suggestive embrace...

"And on that' a note... I think it's' a time to go back to your classes," Doctor Mario concluded with a smile.

"Oh, I do not need to attend classes. Peach and I will be going shopping, so no need to write a note for us," Zelda said with a stunning smile. "Hope you boys aren't in too much trouble for your lateness. When she regarded the pair there was a look in her eyes that clearly and without a doubt said: _If I am ever led to believe that you two are not a couple...heads will roll. Your heads. Except maybe I'll just keep Marth locked in my closet because he's so adorable..._ Yes, they were able to read every word... every disturbing word quite easily. The princesses stood with grace and left the room with hardly a stir of the wind. The boys and the nurse sat in silence for a moment before Ike finally let go of Marth and they both stepped forward silently and grabbed the late notes from Doctor Mario. They left side by side, both moving like zombies.

23 seconds later...

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Would you calm down for one second? I didn't really mean it if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks to **you**, I have no choice but to act as if we...we...we're TOGETHER, or else Zelda will kill us both!"

"I'm sure she made it clear she's not actually going to kill you...per se.."

"And that makes things SO much better. I swear it Ike, I'm going to kill you before this gets a chance to travel around the school." Knowing Marth, the threat very well could have been completely serious, but Ike couldn't help but laugh at the other's frustration. "Just WHAT... is so funny?"

"Well, it's simple Marth. We just act like a couple for a day and then break up."

"You don't get it idiot! I'm not gay!"

"Oh? Doctor Mario seemed to think-

"That man's nothing but a puppet!"

"Okaaay." The two boys made it to first without being destroyed by their teacher. Apparently he was good pals with the nurse... probably because he gave the man so much business. He excused their absence and gave them each a fifty-page essay, due the next day, just because he "liked them so much."

After class, Link sat across from his friend at their usual table. Morning break was ten minutes and Ike was sure Link was going to try to utilise this time to figure out exactly, what the hell had happened, seeing as no one had busted him yet. He debated telling Link the truth, but decided against it, simply because he liked being friends with the elf and really didn't need something like this hurting their friendship.

"I tried to steal your wallet," he lied, completely contradicting his previous intention.

"What? You...?"

"Yes. While you were unconscious I selfishly took from your pocket your dearest wallet."

"What the hell Ike? Are you trying to write poetry or something? And you do that all the time to buy snacks. What really happened? Everyone's saying you saved my life..."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, um... I beat you with Samus' money pouch until you woke up. A miracle right?"

"... There is something leading me to believe you are lying." Link was seated with his arms folded, one eyebrow raised. Ike twiddled his thumbs and made it seem like he was interested in the commotion around them. "What can be so bad about it? What happened?" Link was steadily becoming frustrated and just as he was about to snap, Ike shot up and bounded out of the blonde's sight.

"Ike, what!"

"Kirby, my good buddy, my pal!" Ike was now ambling alongside the squat, pink, balloon-like creature that was busy trying to carry a tray that was much too large for him across the cafeteria. The thing about Smash Academy was that the students, staff and rare, occasional visitor ranged from human, to elf, to giant hand, to just about anything under the sun... and beyond. This strange being was known throughout the school and was actually quite popular, however, he and Ike had never really been on any close speaking terms. Kirby glanced over at Ike, confused, and nearly dropped his tray.

"Whoops! Here we go." Ike swooped down and grabbed the teetering tray from the small student. "Almost dropped it there."

"Thanks...Ike," Kirby said, his eyebrow (if he had any) raised in a curious manner. Ike leaned waaay down until his face was almost level with Kirby's. The rest of him was bent at an uncomfortable, awkward angle that made it appear as though he was trying to walk on his elbows. "Don't sweat it. Listen, just distract Link for me and we'll be even."

"But, erm..."

"Ow!" Ike had managed to land his face on the bottom of someone's boot. Link glared down at him, his hands on his waist and Ike's face resting snugly under his raised foot. He began to grind it back and forth, producing more yelps of pain from his friend.

"Distract. Link. For what purpose?"

"I'm not... getting involved," Kirby commented before waddling off.

"Huh Ike? Distract me? Why! WHAT THE HELL AREN'T YOU TELLING M-"

"Ike. I need to speak to you." The blue haired boy looked up to regard another blunette, a familiar one.

"Marth! Long time no see!" He hopped up and threw his arm around the other's shoulder. Marth cringed slightly, but ended up only rolling his eyes. Ike waved a goodbye at a gaping Link and proceeded to steer them away from the pissed elf. "Whew. You really saved me there." Marth only glared ahead of them, not making a sound.

"So uh... did you need to say something?" Marth eyed Ike curiously.

"What do you mean? I just saved you, like you said."

"Huh? But... you said you needed to speak with me...?" Ike then received a look one normally receives when they perform a particularly idiotic deed.

"Did you not here me? I just came over because..." Marth paused as if not wanting to admit to what he'd been about to say.

"You mean... you only came over to get Link off my back?" The pursed lips and squinty glare Ike received translated into a yes in Marth talk. "You really do care!" Ike wrapped the smaller boy in a crushing embrace, causing said person to cry out in shock.

"Get off! Let go you freak!" I can't breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and kept walking, his arms now behind his head. Marth stiffened notably when a loud snicker was heard. The boys looked over to their right to where another student was sitting, sniggering in their general direction.

"Can I help you," Marth snapped at the birdman, for yes, he was in fact... a bird. A big, humanoid bird.

"S-sorry," he chuckled through his beak. "It's just... you two are too cute for each other." He burst into a chorus of cackles, doubled over with his hand-slash-wing-thing beating furiously at the table. Marth unsheathed his sword, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Marth. That's just Falco. He's always been like that. He'd laugh at his own reflection," Ike said putting his hand on Marth's shoulder. The other boy harrumphed and shook him off, sliding the blade back into its proper place. Falco was still roaring and laughing to himself.

"I don't want anyone to get any ideas," Marth growled. "So let's stay away from each other for a while."

"Wha-?" Before Ike had a chance to say anything else Marth had already stomped away. He turned his gaze back to Falco who was grinning at him with a very mischievous look. Ike sighed and rolled his eyes. "How much to keep you quiet?"

"A hundred seems about right," the devilish bird hummed.

"You're as bad as Samus," Ike replied, reluctantly reaching for his wallet.

)0o0(

Marth led himself out into the grounds, not really thinking of where he was heading. His mind was full of Zelda's unspoken threat and Falco's laughter. He thought back to the conversation with the councillor and how everyone seemed so ready to make that certain assumption. He was angry and fed up. In the distance the bell for second period rang and Marth sighed, turning to head back. After stopping and thinking about if for a moment he decided to just skip instead.

"It's only Professor... I mean Captain Falcon's class anyway." It was a mystery to even some of the other staff why the professor insisted he be called "Captain". Something about him trying to relive his youth... So, with a shrug he resumed his aimless wandering.

"Hey Marth."

"Uwah!" Marth nearly toppled over backwards when he turned around to face with a grinning elf. Luckily it was the one he wasn't terrified of. "Link! What are you doing out here?"

"Jigging. You?"

"...Well, I suppose you could say that I'm not exactly prepared or willing to go to class."

"So you're jigging too." Marth sighed and nodded. "Great. We can jig together then." Marth nodded slowly, noticing the strange expression on Link's face.

"Sooooo," he began.

"If it's about Ike, then I don't know too much and whatever information I have gleamed I am going to withhold."

"Aw, come on Marth! Why won't anyone tell me anything? Is it that horrifying, or do you all just love to watch me suffer?" Link hung his head, his arms swinging uselessly at his sides. Marth couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I'm sure it's more the latter, but I wouldn't worry if I were you. You'll find out eventually."

"But not from you right?"

"'Fraid not." Link let out an exaggerated moan and straightened himself up.

"So I uh, heard that you were recently kidnapped by Zelda. What was that all about?" Marth cursed Ike internally. He was too much of a baby to tell Link about his own revelations, but it was fine to hint at Marth's troubles.

"Well... ha, you know her... she just wanted to...erm, have tea."

"In the nurse's office?"

"...She's good friends with Doctor Mario. Wanted me to meet him."

"Oh. Who knew. So I can't help, but to wonder... How are you and Ike getting along. Sine you threw him down the stairs and all..."

"Oh. Stairs. Right..." Marth's heart had skipped a beat for a moment. A question like that had sent his mind into black waters. He'd thought Link knew about this ridiculous lie, Zelda was insisting upon. "We've made up, I guess. Well..., we did." Link chuckled.

"Sorry, but... you're not very good at not being upset with him, are you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, everything bad that has happened to me since I arrived here is his fault," Marth replied resolutely with a smirk in place. There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment before Link smiled at Marth and pulled a handful of money out of his pocket.

"You wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Sure, but it's not a date," the blunette joked.

"In no way what-so-ever." The boys laughed and began to head off grounds and into town. Quite nearby, hiding behind a tree, Zelda lowered her bow and arrow with a grumble and went off to look for Peach.

* * *

Well, I have a plan for how the next one goes! Huzzuh! This chapter was kind of anti-climatic, but I hope to liven things up again soon. Please review? ;D Ta~


	11. Field Trip Drama

**Yaaaaaay. Field Trip Drama. Tell me the title doesn't scream excitement. lol. Okay, so this chapter has a couple different things than usual in it. Two words my duckies**

**: Serious. Buisness.**

**Yes, there is a touch less humour than usual, but I think, for obvious, about-to-be-mentioned reasons that this chapter is very important, all the same. So, please tell me what ya, think, yada yada. ENJOY!**

**I don't ow-for the luv a Pete, we know this!****

* * *

**

**Day Seven**

_**Field Trip Drama**_

"-and so, because of the recent implosion of the East Wing Study of Internal and External Pressures Lab, all classes will be conducted at the beach today. Yes, that means a field trip." Master Hand paused as a cacophony of delighted roars echoed throughout the buildings and grounds. "Therefore, I would like all students to head toward their first period classes where your professor will proceed to lead you to your designated transportation units."

The loudspeaker cut out and Professor Snake's first period, those who were already present, looked disbelievingly at the square object on the wall. An entire day of freedom? Could it be possible? Several pairs of eyes shifted cautiously towards the man at the front of the class who was scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Professor...?" Sharp eyes flicked over towards the blue haired boy whose hand was raised tentatively.

"Unh?"

"Will we be taking a bus then...?" The Prof eyed Marth with a smirk and scoffed, pulling out his handy dandy hand helicopter.

"Find your own damn way there." He gave a curt nod to the class and raised his arms over his head, stepping up onto the windowsill and leaping off into the air with a whirr of rotating blades. The class stared silently at the spot their professor had been occupying and new arrivals eyed everyone else curiously.

"Crap," Ike said bluntly.

Fifteen minutes later Ike, Marth and Link were once again crowded onto a busy, city bus. Master Hand had stated that this _was_ still a school affair and if someone was missing they'd be sent to the detention hall, or as most reasoned to call it, the dungeon. This miniscule fact did not prevent Marth from standing on the exact opposite side of the bus, lengthwise, than Ike.

"So, what's the beef between you two this time?," Link asked innocently. Ike looked over to where Marth was involuntarily being groped by some obese old guy and shrugged.

"Not too much. I kinda thought we were getting along." Link eyed his friend sceptically.

"Yeah. That explains why..." He didn't need to say much more as Marth whipped out his sword and thwacked the guy on the head with it. The bystanders around him all gave him as much space as possible, seeing as they were packed like sardines.

"Hmm. Maybe he likes the attention?" Link sighed. It was obvious to tell that Ike was at least slightly upset about this. There was a faint knot in between the swordsman's brow. Unfortunately Ike's discomfort reminded Link of his own situation.

"So."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"You said so."

"So?"

"It was one of those sos." Link raised an eyebrow and punched Ike in the shoulder.

"Well you know what I want. When am I going to get answers?" As if even the bus driver were spiting him, the hellish contraption squealed to a stop as the doors screamed a goodbye to all the students heading towards the beach. Countless teenagers shuffled out into the blazing sunlight, Marth the last one to leave.

"-don't understand why EVERYONE has to be such a DIRTY FLIPPIN PERVERT! Yeah, I hear you SWEATY!," Marth ranted at the bus driver who was shaking his fist at the sword the boy was carrying. He stormed over towards Ike and Link and resolutely ignored the first mentioned.

"Why the hell are we going to the beach anyway! It's not even June yet for God's sake!" Link blinked a couple of times, his brain adjusting to this fiery side of Marth. He found himself thinking that if he had seen this earlier (as in before he was bootfaced) he might have realized that Marth was a guy.

"Well it's warm enough to go at least... Besides, there's not much else to do in town and since half the East Wing was destroyed there's not exactly any point in going to any of our other classes," Link replied calmly.

"Still! Grr, I just HATE busses!" Link nodded his head in understanding as Ike stared up into the blue sky. The three teens walked silently down the sidewalk, other students in front and behind them in groups of their own. A wooden railing to the left and a busy street to the right bordered the sidewalk. A few meters ahead the railing granted access to a long flight of equally wooden stairs and platforms that led down the steep, sandy slope towards the city's only beach.

Just before the boys reached the stairs, a figure popped out of nowhere and rammed their hip into Marth, sending him flying into Ike, arms pin wheeling in the air. The two blue haired swordsmen cried out and tripped forward until they were tumbling down the first set of steps before them. Link reached out a hand to try to catch his friends, but a pale, delicate hand quickly captured it.

"Link darling," Zelda exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriend innocently. Link stared shocked at his collapsed friends before turning his head to grin helplessly at the elven princess.

"Honey," he said, trying not to sound for all the world as he was going to begin hyperventilating. He was grateful for Ike and Marth's sake that there were only six steps at a time before they would turn a different way.

"Ike, Marth. How'd you silly boys get down there," the intimidating girl asked with a flash of white teeth. "Having a little too much fun?" Marth blushed crimson and leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing with fire as Ike sheepishly rubbed his head and lifted himself up slowly. Zelda yanked on Link's arm and skipped down past the other two happily, waving her fingers at them in a friendly way. The way her pupils shrank down to near slits sent them an entirely different message than her body. They gulped and waved goodbye to Link tentatively.

Link sighed as he was forcefully dragged away from his friends and wished he could have been able to spend the day with them, rather than attending to all of Zelda's needs. Sometimes he questioned why he was even going out with her. As if reading his thoughts Zelda glanced over at him, sending a chill up his spine.

"So dear... what plans do you have for today?" He could hear how fake his cheery voice sounded and was surprised when Zelda hung her head sadly, noticing it too.

"Link, sit down," she said, gesturing to a bench. The soft tone of her voice surprised him further. Was she sick?

"Yes...? What's wrong?" Zelda planted herself beside him and wrung her hands together as if trying to distract herself.

"Ever since I arrived here, you've been acting strangely," she said, a pout forming.

"I have? What about you?" Link couldn't help but see the hypocrisy in her words. Back home she was never this demanding or possessive and sure, she was still scary, but not overbearing, as she'd been acting the past few days.

"Well, I know... I've kinda been a bitch, but I mean... can you blame me!" That frightening tone she used returned for a moment. "I mean, my boyfriend doesn't visit for months, leaving me alone, then I get a call from an old friend, telling me that he's crushing on some chick who is actually a guy, so when I come to investigate myself I also hear that he thinks it's fine and dandy to cheat on me because we're _through for the moment_!" That flame that Link so feared was consuming her eyes. "Who EVER said we were THROUGH you lying, cheating BASTARD!" Link flinched, cowering slightly. Ike and Marth, who had just reached the bottom of the stairs, glanced over towards Link for a split second before zooming off. Some friends.

"I... I never..."

"AND despite all THAT...," Zelda's expression became sad as she let out a sigh and actually slumped in her seat. "Despite that I still want to be with you and I want you to want that too. I know I don't say this as often as I used to, but I love you Link... Am I stupid? Is there really still something between us, or am I just being a desperate fool?" Link was horrified to see a tear forming in the corner of his girlfriend's eye. Zelda NEVER cried.

He thought about her words and felt an immense amount of guilt. He truthfully did love Zelda and whatever he'd said... it was meaningless in his mind. He'd been caught up in his hormones and had forgotten about what really mattered to him. The only reason he'd been prevented from seeing it again so soon was because of how scary Zelda had been acting lately. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing again.

"You're not stupid. I love you too. I'm sorry." Like any man, he just repeated everything she'd said in reverse and added a sorry on the end. The thing that made Zelda smile was that he actually meant it and she forgave him at once. She leaned up and their lips met for a brief, gentle moment.

After gazing into each other's eyes for a while, Link was alerted to the sound of possible gagging. He looked over to the stairs to regard Pit in his swim trunks, a giraffe shaped floaty ring around his waist, a pair of goggles on his head, and a beach ball in his hand. The boy was gaping at them openly. Zelda, having just been caught off guard had a dark aura around her and she sent a sharp glare at Pit that seemed to send a shockwave up his body. He let out a small squeak and fled quickly.

Link smiled at Zelda, a smirk on his lips before he leaned in once again.

)0o0(

After a fit of retching at the lovey dovey scene they had secretly witnessed, Ike and Marth decided to go swimming. Separately of course. Marth was enjoying the cool feel of the water on his skin as he floated contentedly near the shore. He heard the distant whoops and shouts of a few ambitious students who were out surfing the nearly, nonexistent waves far out into the bay. Ike was of course among them.

"Hello there Marth." Marth looked up to view Peach who was decked out in a petit, pink once piece, sporting huge sunglasses and carrying an impressive magenta parasol over her head. He waved, rolling off of his back so that he was upright in the water and was just about to vocalize a greeting when another blonde popped out of nowhere to greet him.

Samus bounded into the water in all her blue bikini glory and caused the water to thrash about violently as she sped behind Marth and grabbed his shoulders. Marth was acutely aware of two large, mounds of flesh pressed up against his back.

"Marth! Save me! They're everywhere!"

"S-Samus!"

"Those damn men won't leave me alone! Hide me!" She ducked down under the water as a crowd of shirtless schoolboys went flailing past on the shore. Peach and Marth turned their heads to watch them go by, all of them shouting out calls to Samus, looking around frantically. Once the commotion died down, said person thrust her head up out of the water and glared bloody murder in the mob's general direction.

"Thanks Marth. I owe ya. Not in cash, but, you know." Marth nodded mutely as the bounty hunter stood up, her hand on her hip and a sly grin on her pretty face. "Nice ass by the way." Marth gaped as she sauntered off. Peach was giggling where she stood on shore, one hand over her mouth.

"I'll never understand that woman," Marth muttered, a light blush on his nose as he watched her now fending off a hoard of female fans. He shook his head and heard Peach gasp suddenly. He turned his head to find her with her hand still where it was, but a horrified expression now in place. He gazed off into the water where she was staring and gulped as he noticed a towering wave forming far out.

"I...don't think it will make it to shore," he said, calculating its size in his head and letting his shoulders relax.

"No," Peach said fearfully. ", but look!" Marth whipped his head back around to watch all the students that were out in the waters swimming as fast as they could towards shore. He saw Ike, his strong arms pedaling furiously, still behind all the others who had not been out as far. Marth paled. Ike would never make it at this rate.

He dove forward, without thinking and began to swim out in the opposite direction than everyone else. Peach called out to him, but was ignored. The wave started to tumble and Marth was nowhere near Ike. There was the sound of people on shore and in the water screaming as the wave crashed down, directly onto Ike and Marth heard his own cry as well, but before he could move any closer the melted wave caught all of the swimmers, including himself and sent them flying back to the shore.

He washed up on his back and coughed and spluttered, having just been dragged under for a brief moment. Peach was at his side, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around worriedly. There was no sign of Ike anywhere.

"No. No, no, no. Peach... Ike..."

"I know dear. Don't worry, he'll come up any moment." She sounded just as uncertain as he felt. The crowd on shore gasped as a blue speck bobbed up, far out in the water. Marth nearly sighed with relief before he realised that the figure was face down.

"No!" He launched himself forward and began to swim again. He had to get there before it was too late. Unless... No, he wouldn't think of that. He swam for what seemed like hours, listening to his breathing and the crowd calling out to him from behind. Gradually, that blue head seemed closer and closer. By the time Marth actually reached him, Ike had been carried even farther out to sea. He grabbed his unconscious friend and wrapped an arm around his chest, throwing one limp arm over his shoulder.

"Ike," he wheezed, trying to get a breath of air. Ike's muscle built form was dragging him down and it was taking all of Marth's strength just to keep afloat. "Ike!," he tried again, with more force. He looked back to the far away shore hopelessly. It was getting smaller and smaller. "Please Ike!"

With a surprising splurt and choke Ike's mouth opened and a torrent of water came pouring out. He hacked and coughed and blearily opened his eyes to Marth's utter joy.

"Bleck. Nasty. Oh, hey Marth," he rasped, oblivious to their position. Marth grunted in response, still struggling not to drown under Ike's weight. "Hey, why are you...?" As he finally clued in to what had happened his eyes traveled over to the distant shore and the struggling boy beside him. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Nice...obser...vation," Marth gasped. Ike, who seemed better off than Marth was, wrapped his own arm around the smaller boy and supported him instead of the other way around. "Not fair. I was supposed to be rescuing you," Marth grumbled, genuinely displeased at being the damsel in distress.

"Thanks," Ike chuckled, his eyes searching for the now vanished land. "Should we try to swim back?"

"We'll waist all of our energy before we can reach shore again," Marth said in a low tone. "Just focus on staying afloat. I think they were sending out some sort of rescue vessel when I started to swim." Ike nodded and fell silent.

Much to Marth's dismay he began to notice just how close he was to the other boy. Their bodies were pressed against each other's and Marth could feel the smooth muscles of Ike's chest. Judging by the red hue of Ike's face, Marth could only imagine that he was thinking similar thoughts. He clung a little tighter to Ike, not really knowing why, but it caused Ike to look at him curiously. Both were quiet, but their eyes made contact and Marth felt his face heat up a bit.

Ike's eyes seemed so deep and serious. Without trying to convince himself otherwise, Marth picked up a silent question in those eyes. A request for permission. He moved closer to those eyes, that angled face. Ike leaned in as well and Marth began to explore the feelings rising up in his chest. His gazed moved towards those soft lips, slightly parted and coated with the flavour of sea salt. He wanted to taste the sea...

"HEY KIDS. NOT TO WORRY. CAPTAIN FALCON IS HERE." The unnecessarily booming voice cause both boys to jolt and splash around in a disoriented frenzy before they got a hold of themselves and stared out at the small, hovering jet above them. Waving from the open cockpit was their teacher Pro- Captain Falcon.

"Hop on in, I won't bite! Though I may give you a good old FALCON PUUUNNCH!" He demonstrated the last part by pumping his gloved fist into the air and screaming to the heavens. Marth and Ike looked on in astonishment and fear. "Ha, ha. You know," the professor continued. "Show me your moves," he cried in a ridiculous, constipated voice.

The boys looked at each other, their expressions betraying their disappointment, but they squeezed into the jet and let themselves be "rescued". When the jet landed on shore there was an explosion of applause and Link, Zelda and Peach came running frantically towards them, followed by Nurse Mario. Captain Falcon was soaking up the attention, kissing his muscles and flexing this way and that.

After it was made apparent that neither of them were dead or dying (Nurse Mario conducted some very thorough and intensive studies to assure this) the group made their way over to the line of chairs and umbrellas that ran along the wall at the bottom of the slope.

"I'm just so glad that neither of you were hurt. I was so worried," Peach was explaining, holding a handkerchief over her heart.

"Yes, it would have been unfortunate if one of my Link's playmates had of been harmed," Zelda added, her expression haughty, but her hand wrapped around Link's in a gentle fashion.

"I just can't believe you went out there without me," Link scolded Ike. "It would have been freaking awesome!" He let out a yelp as Zelda rammed her fist into his shoulder. Ike and Marth said nothing, both with their heads down, absorbed in their own thoughts. They were eyed curiously by the rest of the group, but did not notice or respond.

"Oookay," Link said, trying to break the silence. Zelda smirked and looked at Peach, who looked at the boys. Her face suddenly lit up and she nodded to Zelda, standing up and giving everyone a small smile.

"Well, I think I'll be off then... I need to buy some...ice cream." Link waved with a grin, but Zelda yanked him up by the arm.

"Ow!"

"Lemonade," Zelda snapped. She marched him off and Peach followed them cheerfully. It was about ten minutes later that Marth clued in. They were alone again. He glanced over at Ike who had a faraway expression plastered in place. His gaze slowly went from those long lashes, to those pink lips, down to that rippling chest...

"Oh God!"

"Hmm?"

"For the love of- NO!"

"Marth? Hey, are you okay?" Ike was watching the other boy with concern in his eyes as Marth thrashed his feet around aimlessly, his head wrapped in his clawed hands. He looked like he was going insane.

"I-I'M JUST-URK."

"Urk? You're urk?" Marth finally slumped down in his seat and sighed up at the sky.

"This can't be happening."

"Hey." Ike's tone was very soft. "Um, I'm sorry about before."

"Huh?" Marth looked wide-eyed at Ike, who seemed as if he were trying to get out something very difficult to say.

"I'm sorry if I... was too imposing. I think, I may have... well, gone a little too far there." Marth didn't know what to say. Sure Ike had nearly made a move, but it wasn't as if _he_ hadn't'- He stopped himself there. He refused to go any farther, because if he did he'd have to admit, have to accept...

"You don't need to apologise," he found himself saying. "Because... I... I didn't min-"

"Hey there guys!" Samus smacked her butt down in between them, smiling broadly. Marth felt himself heat up, but not out of embarrassment or attraction. He was contemplating a little bit whether or not to strangle this girl.

The blonde went on to tell them how she'd single handedly paired every raging stalker from the guy group up with the fans from the girl mob. Marth doubted this, until he noticed the happy couples dotting the beach everywhere. The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Samus' outrageous poker tales and by the time they survived the bus again and reached the Academy, Ike was long gone, leaving Marth to eat his dinner alone.

* * *

Well, well Marth. What was all that now? A little suprise for all you lovable readers. The next chapter brings back a very missed character. THAT'S RIGHT. We'll get to listen to the wonderfully inspiring advice of Ike's ping pong ball once again. :'D

Please review, so I can love you further. 3

p.s: I'm sorry, but I really can't stand Cpt. Falcon. ;D


	12. Finally

***prolongued silence* Merry Christmas. My gift to you. After pretty much a half a year..., I give you chapter twelve. So, I suposed I should explain my long absence to anyone who still cares about this fic and remembers what it is... You see, there's this illness I was unaware I had for a while... It's called depression. No joke. Clinically depressed here. Now, for a comedy writer, it's just a little bit difficult to write, you know, comedy when you're *finger quotes* depressed. But, after all this time, I just had to get this chapter done. I sat down tonight and re-read everything. I am very very sorry to my readers who are still kind enough to read this, despite my long dely. Merry Christmas everyone. :D**

**Disclaimer: We already know. I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Day Eight**

_**Finally**_

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

Seven days... it had been seven days now since Marth had arrived.

Thwack! Thwack!

Seven days of pure, outrageous fun...at the cost of having Marth despise him for the majority of them.

Thwack! Thwack!

Marth. It was strange, all of the feelings he was experiencing. He almost thought that if Marth hadn't have shown up, he would've never realised it for himself. Thinking about it now, Ike still wasn't surprised by his little self-discovery. It almost seemed natural... when he thought of Marth.

Thwack! Thwack! THWUNK!

"GAH!," Ike blinked and regarded Roy, who was holding his door wide open, rubbing the slowly reddening bridge of his nose. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IKE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT PING PONG BALL!"

"Hey Roy?"

"DON'T YOU 'HEY ROY' ME YOU- Noticing the look on Ike's face the ranting teen ceased with a sigh and walked over to sit next to his friend, carrying the guilty ping pong ball with him. "What's up? You look down."

"Hmm? Me, no way," Ike attempted cheerily. He found it hard to keep his face in an upturned position however and let out a sigh. "Do you think Marth hates me?"

"...Why would he hate you? He saved you yesterday, didn't he?"

"Well... sorta..." Ike smiled a bit at the memory of Marth nearly drowning, yet still trying desperately to hold the larger boy up. "He certainly tried." Then Ike had ended up holding him in his arms. He'd seen something like curiosity in the other's eyes. The way their faces had slowly floated closer. The way Marth's eyelashes fluttered and his gaze began to sink...

"Yo!"

"Huh?"

"You're really out of it man. It couldn't be... that you like Marth?"

"..."

"Nah, never mind. That's a crazy thought, sorry." Ike had truthfully been about to confess, but he shook his head, deciding maybe it wasn't a good time. Roy chuckled at his "crazy" assumption and began to talk about the beach and all the pranks he and Pit had pulled on the girls and this and that, blah, blah, blah...

"Man, Ike! Are you even awake?"

"Huh?" Roy gave him a confused glance before punching his head playfully. "So you ready for Skills or what?"

"Ready...?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a versus Skills class today. I think there may be partners."

"Oh yeah? Who's up?"

"Not sure. It's a secret 'till later."

"Hrm." That being said, Ike forgot about it completely, his mind on more important things until fourth period swung around. He'd spent the entire day daydreaming. He'd noticed Marth try to make eye contact a couple of times, but thought it best to leave the blunette alone for a while after being so imposing the day before. He spent break and lunch in his room and dragged his feet down to the Skill's arena reluctantly afterwards.

The stands were packed as usual and the Vice Principal Crazy Hand floated through them, snapping at students every few seconds as the noise only seemed to escalate. Everyone was psyched. There were rarely ever versus battles, let alone two on two brawls. That stuff was saved for the big leagues.

"Hey, Ike!" Ike turned his head as Link and Zelda came towards him, the former waving his hand like an excited child. Was it just his imagination, or was Zelda's aura a little lighter than usual? Ike returned the wave and plopped down into a seat.

The entire arena was covered by a giant domed roof that stretched over the stands and the main field that looked like a tiny oval from the very top of the stands. In fact, the battlefield its self was as big as a football field, maybe bigger and the entire house sat a good ten thousand people. Yeah, there were a lot of students...

"I can't wait. I wonder if they'll have any of the Profs fight? They did that one time, you remember? Man, Snake was so freaky and I can't believe no one noticed that box he hid in!" Link was on a rant and his hands were flying everywhere as he spoke. Zelda and Ike shared a look and a little simultaneous sigh.

"Hello there!" Ike turned to see Peach waving at them from a good five rows up. She picked up her skirt and began to scurry down. As she neared them a flash of white swooped in from above and Pit landed in front of her, his white wings floating back into place. He held out a hand and escorted her to her seat.

"After you." Peach giggled and let herself be sat down beside Zelda.

"Show off," Roy muttered, coming down the stairs behind them.

"No way!," came a faraway voice. Waaay on the other side of the arena was a tiny yellow and blue speck. "You guys can't all get together without me!" The group watched as Crazy Hand flew to Samus' side, waggling his index finger in a reprimanding way. The speck ignored him and began to race around the stands.

"It should only take her... six minutes to get here," Ike said, looking at his watch. The rest nodded their heads before Link suddenly began to look around curiously.

"Anyone seen Marth?" The others followed his example, all shaking their heads and shrugging.

"Wait, isn't that...?" Pit pointed below them and to the right a bit, where they just made out the top of a blue head and...another blue head? The group leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

"Hey. That's Falco," Ike said, recognizing the birdman.

"Yeah. And Marth looks... upset," Link added. They all tilted their heads to the side, getting a better look at the way Marth's hand flew out to the right, the other clenched into a fist. Ike couldn't see his face, but the boy was shaking his head and it seemed like he was shouting.

"Can anyone... hear what he's saying," Roy asked, cupping his ear and squinting his eyes unnecessarily. The rest followed suite.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"I can't."

"No."

"I can't quite seem to."

"Hmmmm," they all hummed at once. With an angry shake of his head, Marth spun on his heal and stomped away from Falco and out of their sight.

"Oi Marth," Ike cried, standing up. Link looked up to his friend, and pulled on his sleeve.

"S'alright Ike. I'm sure he's just overreacting. It _is_ Falco after all."

"I'm gonna go see what that birdbrain said to him. I'll be back." Link shook his head as Ike thumped down the several flights of stairs to where Falco was walking over to meet his friend Fox.

"Hey Falco!" The birdman and his friend, (who like the blue feathered boy, matched his name quite nicely, that being he was actually a humanoid fox) both looked up and watched Ike skid to a stop in front of them. Falco immediately started to snicker at the sight of the blunette.

"Oh. What did I tell ya Fox? Here's lover boy number two." Fox rolled his eyes, but it was apparent he was holding back a grin. Ike eyed the pair with a raised eyebrow, the puzzle pieces starting to fit together.

"You weren't just... teasing Marth were you?"

"If I was... are you going to hit me with your man purse!" The pair burst out laughing, Falco slapping his knee, his eyes tearing up. "Or-Wait, wait! You're the one who wears the pants, right! So it's Marth who'd be coming after me with his handbag! Bwahaha!"

Ike felt himself become annoyed and then angry at Falco's words. "Hey," he said in a rough voice. "You can make fun of me as much as you want, but leave Marth alone." His eyes were hard as stone. He couldn't believe that someone could act so cruel, even if it was Falco. Ike knew how Marth felt about the rumour that Zelda had tried to start and he had no clue where Falco had heard it, but as far as he was concerned, whether Marth was like that or not was none of Falco's concern.

The birdman stopped laughing and gave him a smug expression. "What's wrong? Don't like me picking on your boyfriend?" Ike stepped forward, his hands raising instinctively, but suddenly he was yanked back. His arms went cartwheeling through the air and one leg flailed around helplessly before him as he tried to keep his balance.

"Whoa!" He stumbled back and both feet hit the ground. He took a few more steps to make sure he wasn't going to end up tripping backwards before he swung around, a protest on his lips. "What's the big id- Marth?"

The other blue haired boy stood with a frown on his face, his hand clasped around Ike's shoulder and his glare focused on the two humanoids before them. "Forget it," he said in a monotone. "Let's go."

"Hold on. Wait!" Marth ignored his friend and started dragging him away, down a hallway that disappeared into the stands and out into the solarium styled hallway. The sun was streaming in through the glass walls and ceiling, nearly blinding Ike when they stepped out of the enclosed stadium. Marth let go of Ike's captive arm and stomped forward, right up towards the glass before he slammed his fist against it. Ike watched him quietly for a moment before going to stand beside him.

"Hey Marth, Falco's just a jerk. Whatever he said to you; don't listen to a word of it." Marth said nothing and Ike couldn't see the boy's face from where he stood. He reached out his hand to give him an encouraging clap to the shoulder, but unexpectedly Marth spun around, his eyes fierce.

"Do you like me," he asked seriously.

"Wh-Wha...What do you..?"

"Never mind." Marth stalked past him, heading around the bend to find another entrance and just as Ike was about to chase after him the loudspeaker crackled to life and Master Hand's voice began to ring out through the stadium.

"Attention all students. I would ask you now to proceed to your seats to await the first match of the day. Would the following people please come to the underground training room immediately. Marth Lowell. Peach Toadstool. Meta Knight and Ike Greil. I repeat, Marth Lowell, Peach Toadstool, Meta Knight and Ike Greil please come to the underground training room."

"I wonder what this is about," Ike pondered out loud. He followed the path Marth took and spun to the right, heading down a staircase and then towards a door at the end of the hall. He burst through the door, startling Marth, who jumped and clutched at his heart before glaring daggers at him.

"AH. Good. We have two of our contestants here," Master Hand said, his fingers twitching excitedly.

Marth continued to give Ike that narrow eyed look before he turned slowly back to Master Hand and took in a breath. "So by that you mean, we are both to participate in the versus match today?" If Master Hand could bob his imaginary head up and down vigorously right then, Ike was sure he would have. At that moment, Peach came scurrying in, followed by the silent, round, armoured Meta Knight.

"Wow, you got here quick," Ike commented with a smile to Peach. She grinned back to him, seeming a bit out of breath.

"Well, I was running all about, looking for you silly," she said, fanning herself with her hand. Meta Knight said nothing, just waiting to know what was happening.

"Alright, so then first off, I will divide you into teams!," Master Hand called, still enthusiastic. As he started rambling about the thrill of the brawl, Ike found himself staring at Marth's tense form in extreme confusion. It seemed apparent to him in that moment that his friend was... upset with him.

"GAH! What did I do THIS time!," he cried to Marth, diverting the attention of the others in the room. Peach looked back and forth from the two of them and huffed a bit to herself as if to say 'what a shame. Again?' Master Hand on the other (excuse the pun) hand, was staring, or whatever the equivalent is to a hand, intently at Ike. Ike waved sheepishly. "Sorry. My bad. Carry on Sir..."

"Righto! So like I was saying; I'm going to divide you into two teams. Marth and Meta Knight on one team and Ike and Peach on the other. Sounds good? GOOD! Alright, get to the stations children! It's about to begin!"

After this, Ike and Peach were hurried to one entrance while Meta Knight and Marth were herded to the other. Ike had a hard time shaking the image of the glaring blunette from his mind. Seriously. What the hell had he done? He looked to Peach with this question in his eyes as they were waiting for the match to begin.

"Oh Ike honey," she sighed as she caught his glance.

"I don't get it Peach. Is it because of yesterday? I really never meant to... Well you see I kind of..., but I thought he said something like he didn't mind it..."

"Shh. It's okay dear. Just talk to him after the match and I'm sure it will all be fine."

"But he's just so damn moody!," Ike whined in a drawn out moan.

"He's not _that_ moody..." There was a moment of silence before they both burst into quiet snickers. "Oh fine. He's terribly moody, but I still think you should talk to him."

"Yeah.. After the match I will," he said, still sounding unsure. Suddenly the loudspeakers crackled back to life, announcing the match of Ike and Peach versus Marth and Meta. From behind the big doors, the pair could hear the roar of the crowd and Ike loosened himself up a bit, feeling the excitement settling in.

"Oh dear, I do hope this doesn't interfere with tea time," Peach hummed, but Ike didn't mind. All he was thinking about was the combat to come. He was grinning from ear to ear.

The doors slowly swung open as the loudspeaker announced the countdown. "Ten! Nine! Eight!..." Ike strode forward; waving at the crowd and Peach came out curtsying politely and giving innocent little waves of her own. He didn't even bother to worry about her, knowing that she was here, at this school for a reason, even if she had yet to display it to him. He glanced across to the opposite side of the arena where Meta Knight came out, brandishing a blade before simply flapping his wings and soaring out into the middle of the arena. Someone was just as pumped as Ike was... And Marth...

...was marching haughtily towards the middle as well, his sword gleaming in the arena lights as he held it already posed for attack. Wow... Marth was... excited too...? Somehow Ike was led to disbelieve this fact. Something about the subtle death threat in the other man's eyes...

"...Two! ONE! GO!," the speaker blared and the crowd went insane. Peach took out her umbrella and twirled it around with a giggle as Ike took out his own sword. He felt a smirk pulling at his face, until he noted the other swordsman charging at him at full speed. A speed that far surpassed his own... in a big, open place... with lots of room to run around...

Before he was able to finish processing his thoughts, Marth was before him, swinging his sword up as if to slice Ike in half. The latter yelped and blocked the oncoming blade, producing a short struggle before Marth jumped back with a "HAH!" and twisted the blade so that it was aimed horizontally at Ike now.

"Whoa! Marth, calm down would ya!" You know it's not a death match right!"

The other determinedly ignored him, jabbing the sword forward with incredible speed. Ike clumsily hopped out of the way, landing on Meta Knight's armoured foot. The shorter contestant shot him a glare before zooming past him with his sword flashing out for only a second. Ike stared and then gasped as he felt the pain of the wound that had so stealthily been inflicted.

"OW!," he cried angrily. Why were they teaming up on him? There was a thin gash on his side. Nothing to worry about, but he allowed himself another disgruntled mutter before Marth was back with a series of quick jabs and thrusts. He managed to block the majority of them, still getting a bit cut up. Finally, fed up with the other's constant assault, he raised Ragnell up before Marth and slammed it down into the ground, crying "AETHER!"

Marth flew back with a yelp and landed on his butt in the dirt that covered the arena floor. Ike stared down, panting from exertion when he noticed a dampness around Marth's eyes as he glared up. Ike's expression turned blank. He stared down as if frozen before he tossed his sword aside and flew down to Marth.

"HOLYCRAPAREYOUOKAY! I never meant to hurt you like that! Holy hell, I made you cry! I'm SO SORRY MARTH! I swear I-"

He was cut off when Marth nailed him in the face with his fist and then stood, flipping his hair unconsciously and picking up his fallen sword. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever known," he said in a cold tone. Ike blinked, looking up, one hand over his bruised eye. Marth let out a great sigh and raised his sword again, but Ike acted once more, swinging his leg around to knock the smaller boy over. Marth was back on the ground with an "oof" and Ike was over top of him, holding him up slightly by the collar.

"The hell was that for!"

"What do you mean you moron! It's a BRAWL!"

"You PUNCHED ME!"

"I repeat, A. BRAWL!"

They stayed there just screaming at each other for a while as Peach and Meta Knight watched silently, slightly stunned. In the end, they made a truce and beat up the two blunettes together, Peach surprising everyone but her good buddy Zelda and then they settled on Peach flopping onto her back and playing dead. After a long, shocked silence the speaker announced Marth and Meta Knight the victors and the crowd let out an enthusiastic spattering of half hearted applause...

It was an hour and a half later that Ike awoke, laying in a cot in Dr. Mario's office. He looked over to see Marth in the cot next to him, avoiding eye contact. He blinked to himself, recalling how Peach had viciously attempted to suffocate him with her umbrella and shuddered. Devil in disguise that girl...

"Ike..." Marth's voice was quiet and hesitant.

"Yeah," he asked, sounding little more than curious himself.

"Are you angry?"

"Huh?"

"For God's sake," Marth growled at the intelligent response, half turning his head. "Are you angry? With me...?"

"No... Why would I be?"

"...I thought you were... You seemed it."

"Well," he sighed himself now, trying to figure out a way to get his point across without inflicting another war.

"You seemed rather pissed yourself," he stated bluntly.

"I was," Marth admitted. ", but not at you."

"Coulda fooled me..."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," Marth huffed, seeming more annoyed now than anything. Ike shifted onto his uninjured side and watched the boy ignore him for a moment.

"What's wrong Marth?," he finally asked.

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Mar-"

"I can hear you!," he snapped.

"Then answer."

"Augh! Just shut up for **one** minute, okay! Just one!" Ike closed his mouth, his teeth making a click sound and started to count the seconds. He didn't make it past twenty eight. Marth took a deep breath and eyed him as if daring him to interrupt. "You didn't answer my question. I asked if you like me, because..." He huffed and folded his arms and grumbled as if Ike were forcing him to do this. ", because I think I like you, alright? But I'm not gay!," he added with a snarl.

"...Um... If you like me... than you're gay Marth. Unless you're bisexual-

"NO! You're just an exception."

"But you can't just say-"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"..."

"..."

Wow. Did he actually just say that? Ike didn't know whether to laugh hysterically, clasp his hands together, bat his eyelashes and coo, or maybe just oblige. Marth was a bright crimson as if he realised just how lame that had sounded as well. Finally Ike just decided to carry on as if Marth had said something super cool instead, so leaning across the small space in between the cots he took Marth's cheek in his hand and...

"Well, how are you'a both doin' in he-"

Ike slammed his foot into the medical tray that was on wheels at the end of the bed and it, in turn, slammed into the door, knocking the door closed and consequently, the doctor onto his back, outside the room. He moved forward again and let his lips brush Marth's before he became a little more courageous and full out kissed him.

Marth made a little whine as if he didn't know whether to like it or not. Ike didn't give him time to make up his mind as he let his tongue slip past Marth's ill guarded teeth, but the latter didn't seem to want to protest. Soon they were both into it, Marth returning the kiss with just as much vigour and then all too soon, it was over...

Well, if it had of been up to Ike and Marth, it would have gone on for much longer, but unfortunately fate always had a way of screwing them over, for standing in the doorway, his elbow a bit bruised, his feet carefully avoiding the lump of a physician on the ground and his blue eyes boggling out of his head... was Link.

"Oh," he said in a faint voice. "Now life makes sense."

And he closed the door, his scarred eyes burnt into the blunettes' heads.

* * *

And so there you have it. Nothing was going to interupt the boys this time. From here on out, if I can actually get into writing again, there will be a couple interesting twists. I do have them planned, I just need to work up the inspiration. Comments, faves, yadda, yadda, all appriciated. Thank you, and Merry Christmas you guys!


	13. Too Much Drama

**I am prone to long A/Ns and though one may be warranted this time, I'll keep it short. For those of you still with me after my long time abandonment of this fic, thank you. For those who are new, I hope you like it and will continue to motivate me to write more. With that said, I give you the long awaited chapter before you. I may even get another one out within the next day or too. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned it this wouldn't be a "fan fic" right?**

* * *

**Day Nine**

_**Too Much Drama**_

It was just weird. Plain weird. He couldn't possibly, ever get over how weird it was. And they were suddenly, so _open _about it too. Yeah, definitely weird...

Link stared vacantly at his two best friends, his hand supporting his head as he leaned on the table across from the two of them. He absently mashed up the peas that were on his plastic plate, once again trying to figure out where he'd been during any of this. He was glad they weren't fighting anymore, sure, but he still hadn't gotten over the whole... 'couple' thing...

Ike was gay?

It was the question he kept coming back to. It didn't surprise him that Marth had turned out gay after all, even though he still denied it fiercely, but in under twenty four hours, Link's perception on life had been dramatically altered. At least he finally understood all the drama between the two.

"So," he said, clearing his throat and setting his fork down. "You said you were going to tell me what happened before, when I passed out? Uh... Anytime would be great," he said, looking to Ike with a raised eyebrow.

The blunette in question had been busily occupied for the past twenty minutes with the other blunette at his side. Marth was half scowling, half smiling softly as Ike teasingly cut his food up into itty bitty little pieces and then fed them to him off of his fork, occasionally missing his mouth on purpose and then playfully kissing it away.

Link almost puked in his mouth, having to watch this yet again. It was physically sickening, but he had sat through it until now, still eagerly awaiting the explanation he'd been promised. Ike nuzzled Marth's cheek for a moment before smiling at Link.

"Isn't this great?," he sighed.

"Yeah, peachy."

"Man, I didn't know how much I was missing," he hummed.

"We haven't been together for a day. Stop acting like a starved animal," Marth grumbled, not quite able to suppress the pleasure in his tone.

"...Okay... So, like I said... Now would be nice." Ike looked to him a bit concerned, catching on to the impatient and agitated tone. Link raised his eyebrows again. Was it his fault if he didn't want to watch his two best friends acting out a cheesy romance novel before him?

"Right...," Ike said, looking away nervously. Link waited, his foot starting to tap out a beat, like the ticking of a clock. "Well... I guess I'd might as well get this over with," Ike said with a sigh. "Link...I'm gay."

"...Yeah Ike... I noticed that much."

"I'm not finished! I'm gay and... it's all your fault."

"WHAT!" This was news. Link tried to think back to any incident over the course of his entire life that would have altered the delicate fragments of space and time and cause Ike to suddenly become attracted to men.

"...Which brings us to the whole passing out thing...," Ike continued, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, you see, you'd pretty much suffocated by the time we got around to saving you and, well, I was the only one who knew any... er..."

"Any...Any what?"

"CPR, so you see-

"CPR?"

"Yeah."

"...So you're gay because you..."

"Yup...Well, no, not because of that, but it sort of dawned on me..."

"...That explains the Frootloops..."

"Just...don't tell Zelda, okay?," Ike pleaded.

"Tell me what?"

They all jumped at her sudden appearance, not that it was all that surprising; she was _Zelda_ after all. Ike laughed nervously and squeezed Marth's hand, which Zelda noted with a cool expression.

"That... erm..." Ike struggled for words as Marth sighed, leaning his elbow on the table, his cheek in hand.

"Don't destroy his face please," the slim blunette said in a bored voice. Ike shot Marth a disbelieving glance. Link was silent, not wanting to get involved if he could help it. Finally, Ike just hung his head, his shoulders slumping under the weight of utter defeat.

"Fine. I admit it. I'm gay because I kissed Link." There was a long silence.

"Obviously," Zelda said flatly. Ike's head shot up in a blur and his shining eyes twinkled with hope, wonder, and confusion.

"You're NOT going to kill me?"

"Ike, sweetie," Zelda said slowly. Marth and Link only regarded her quietly. Yup. They weren't saying a word.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you take me for a complete and total idiot with no working brain cells what-so-ever?" Zelda asked with a grin. Ike paused, his jaw going a bit slack as he worked through the question in his mind, trying desperately to discern whether or not this was a trick question.

"...No?"

"No?"

"No."

"Very good," Zelda said as if Ike just said his first word. "So then you do realize that we've known this since chapter ten, correct?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah dumbass. Remember you came barging in on us?" Marth reminded Ike with an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey! But you... and I... And then..."

"Sorry Ike, we don't speak Unintelligible-sentence-fragments here," Link said with a smirk, amused by his friend's lack of what most would refer to as a brain. He had to admit, even after what he'd just found out, he wasn't all that shaken up. Hell, if anyone was going to make his best friend gay it was him. No wait, okay, thinking about it like that was creepy. And no wonder Ike was so afraid of Zelda finding out, but if Zelda already knew...

"You already admitted this to me before, remember?" Zelda asked wearing an expression alike to the one that would be used when feeling both pity and amusement. Hold on, she **was **wearing it.

"Yeah, but then you went all psycho and tried to claw my brains out, so I had to say I was in love with Marth so you wouldn't kill me an' stuff," Ike blurted.

"W-What!" Link spluttered. This was news to him.

"Yeah, 'cause I totally had to avoid letting her think I had the hots for you man. 'Cause you turned me gay."

"Waitwaitwait! H-how is this my fault again!" Link demanded, very much disturbed by the silence of his girlfriend and the horrified expression on Marth's face. It seemed the swordsman had just realized something no one else had yet.

"It's your fault, 'cause when I kissed you I realized it was better than kissing a chick."

"Dude, I was practically comatose!"

"My point is, it took your lips to make me realize I'm gay."

"Ike, quit acting like this is a casual conversation!"

"Ike..," Marth said in a weak, barely audible voice. He went unheard.

"What? What do you want me to do, flip out? It's not that big of a deal."

"Then why did you want to hide it from Zelda? If she already knew, what's this all about?"

"Well I guess I DID tell her that you were the reason for my epiphany, but I mean, I stealthily avoided putting the blame on you. I thought that if you happened to mention it, then you'd say something weird and get maimed or something. I was being secretive for your own protection.

"Ike," Marth repeated more urgently. Link meanwhile was getting more annoyed and sidetracked by his friend.

"Secretive? **I** was the only one who didn't know that **I'd **freed your inner homo! Everyone else has been snickering behind my back for the past three days!"

"That's not nice man. It's homosexual."

"Wha-I'm not fucking making fun of you Ike!"

"I'm just saying. It's somewhat offensive. It puts up a figurative barrier... when you use language like that."

"**Ike.**"

"I... I have no idea what you're even talking about anymore." Link was running a hand down his face, half leaning on the table, looking confused and weary. Look, let's just-"

"**IKE!**" The terror in Marth's voice caught Link's attention. When he glanced up towards his two blue haired friends, he was horrified to see Zelda standing behind the oblivious swordsman with a gleaming blade raised high over her head and a crazed flash of loathing in her icy eyes.

Ike cried out, noticing her at the same time and was just able to tumble out of the way before the girl brought her dagger down, causing the table to emit a hair-raising crack before splitting clean in two. Ike, having thrown himself into Marth, therefore knocking both of them onto the floor, was clinging fearfully onto the smaller boy, his eyes as big around as a beer barrel and his hands clutching to Marth's tunic as if he could fused the two together.

"**You had to **_say_** you were in love with Marth? **_**SAY? **_**As in, you **_LIED?_" The grating growl of Zelda's tone sent a tremor through Link's body. He still wasn't sure just what was going on; but, whatever had triggered it, Zelda was really pissed. "You. BOTH. **LIED**... to me?" Marth and Ike were gaping now, looking like two fish out of water.

"I-I'm not gay," Marth whined, his voice barely above a whisper. Zelda's head turned like a robot who's neck had rusted out. Link was sure he could even hear creaking...

"If I ever hear you say that again...," Zelda began, eerily quiet. Link couldn't take this anymore. He let out an agitated sigh. Without another word, he stood, shaking his head and turned around. All eyes whipped over towards him, the evil glint fading instantly from Zelda's gaze.

Link marched out of the cafeteria, his hands fisted by his sides. He may have been acting a bit melodramatic, but it wasn't hard to blame him. His day hadn't been the best so far. First there had been the non-stop suffering through his two friend's constant make-out sessions, then the begging and pleading to FINALLY get the truth out of Ike, then that whole ordeal with Ike rambling on about absolutely **nothing**, and now Zelda was spazzing out again after they'd just started acting like normal, like they used to. He was just tired of all the damn drama.

And now, to make matters even better...

"You'll never defeat me brat." Link didn't have the energy to get offended. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned to face Prof. Ganon, who was seated at one of the smaller, outdoor tables, a creampuff in one hand, and a hidden object in the other. He took a careful bite of his pastry, accidentally smearing some of it on his elongated nose, his narrowed eyes never leaving Link's none-to-impressed face. "For you see," he continued, wiping the cream away without a change of expression. " I have finally obtained it, once and for all..." Link waited, his eyes disinterested. Just what he needed. More drama. ":The triforce!" Professor Ganondorf exclaimed victoriously, his claws springing open to reveal a small, triangular object, nestled in his palm.

Link blinked, recognizing the symbol as one that was very well known to the inhabitants of his homeland. Ganon grinned cruelly at the student, leaning forward to show it off more. "With this, I will finally prevail in vanquishing the light from all of Hyrule!" he cried out with a mighty guffaw.

"It's a keychain," Link stated bluntly.

"...Ugh..."

"You can get them at any local gaming or accessories store."

"Erk..."

"Did I piss you off in a past life or something?"

"Hek..." Prof. G was at a loss for words, obviously thrown off by the elf's indifference.

"Whatever. Look, if it makes you happy, you win this time, okay? I'll take a rain check on this great battle, or whatever, but you're the winner. Go Ganon!" He cheered in a monotone. Prof. Ganon looked dumbfounded.

"Y-You think this is a mere GAME!" he finally roared.

"Yes. It is. You can buy that too." Link felt he'd done a good deed, clearing the waters for his poor, lost, potentially-evil-villain of a teacher.

Without another word, he strode onwards, looking for somewhere he could just friggin' be alone. When he got to the usual tree he sighed and continued on, looking for a more private place to mope. He found himself on the hanging branch once more. It wasn't night, but the place still had a somewhat calming effect.

It was times like these he missed his trusted companion, his noble steed. Literally. Epona, his horse, was a great companion and a perfect listener. The school didn't allow pets though, unless they could be used as weapons, or you were one. A pet that is. It was a bloody shame because right now, there was no one Link would rather talk to.

"Talk to me."

From his position, laying on his back and staring into the leafy canopy, his arms folded behind his head, he could still detect the unmistakable presence of his girlfriend, even before she spoke.

"You're upset."

Well no shit he was. A blind person could tell. He glanced over and by the look on her face, Zelda had sensed the sarcasm in his thoughts. She looked murderous for a moment before taking a deep breath and cooling off. She had to shake herself a bit to do so, but after this she looked completely docile. She looked like the Zelda he used to know.

"Do you want to break up?" she asked. He could sense pain in her voice, rather than anger for once. He was also surprised by her question though. He sat up straight, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What? No! Why?" Zelda was quiet, her hands folded in front of her and her eyes nervously scanning the ground.

"I've been acting mean huh?"

"Kinda yeah..."

"Kinda?"

"Well, yeah. You have been... I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"W-Why are you questioning everything I say?" he asked, leaning back uncomfortably. Zelda sighed, climbing up next to him with a melancholy expression.

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Of course not... Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why!"

"I don't know why I get so defensive! I don't know why I can't trust anyone! I've even seen that damn goodie-goodie Peach looking at you from the corner of-No... I mean... I imagine I have, but she has a thing for older guys, like way older, doesn't she?"

"...I gueeeessss...?" Link had no clue what he was supposed to say here.

"I suppose it's just because," and here she sighed deeply, "I love you so much. You've always been my hero. Even when we were kids and you were fetching stupid flowers and berries out of the trees for me... I don't have anything else in the world that I care about so much. I feel like... something more than just a stupid princess when I'm with you Link... I'm so afraid of finding out that you've gone away and left me behind for good. When Samus... When she told me that you..."

Link was devastated when the tears started to come. Zelda had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders shook with the gargling, pitiful sobs that scraped his eardrums like an out-of-tune violin. Dammit. Again! Zelda NEVER cried! Dammit!

Instead of saying something right away, he pulled her close and stroked her hair, resting his cheek on her head so that she could cry into his chest. "I'm sorry. I've been a moron, I know. I really don't mean the stuff I say. I could never see myself with anyone besides you. Not in the long run. Sure I might stray from the path, but as long as you're there, waiting at the end, I'll always come back,' he said gently, his lips brushing her soft locks. She'd gone very still.

"So... You're basically saying that you're going to cheat and I'm supposed to wait for you to get over your little flings as you "stray" and be okay with it, ready and waiting when you get back to home base?" She spoke into his chest, the scene looking just as intimate as before, but a frigid atmosphere now hanging over the couple. Link's eyes were wide. That's not what he'd meant at all, but the worst part was, Zelda didn't need to tweak that one at all to make it sound bad. He'd just dug his own hole there.

)0o0(

"Yeah, how' ya like that Feather-Face!" Ike cried excitedly, throwing his sword up over his shoulder and laughing at the bird who lay sprawled at his feet.

"I must admit, that wasn't too bad Ike," Marth commented, trying to look like he couldn't care less, but his slightly upturned lips giving away his pleasure. Fox was knelt down by his friend who had, not five seconds ago, been taunting the blunette couple, once again. This time, he'd caught them in the act of holding hands as they strolled through the grounds, both worried about Link and too distracted to notice him at first. When it got to the point where Falco was physically walking backwards in front of them, pointing with his wing about three inches from Marth's face, Ike had just lost it. The result was a bird with clipped wings and a half peeved, half guilty, foxy friend.

"Look guys," Fox said, raising a hand as a gesture to stop. "Let's just quit this now before it goes any farther."

"Try telling that to your buddy there," Ike said, swinging his hand to indicate the unconscious being before him. "He's the one screwing around. It's lame man. Really lame." Fox looked conflicted for a moment before he huffed, shrugging in defeat.

"You're right. I'm sorry. We've been dicks. I'll tell him to cut it out. We should never have bothered you guys. So we're cool then?" He asked, extending a paw towards Ike. The latter smiled, seeming pleased at having done a good deed for the day. Friendship points acquired.

When he reached down to accept the other's apology though, Fox quickly twisted Ike's arm around in a painful position before throwing the human to the ground and pinning him, whipping out a little gun in the process.

Marth gaped as Ike let out a moan of surprise and confusion. "No hard feelings, but you did beat my friend up. Just returning the favour," Fox smirked, removing the safety on the ray-laser-like-thing-gun.

"Oh yes. Act like I'm not standing right here idiot," Marth growled, marching up behind Fox and stomping on his head. Fox gargled in surprise as he was pushed forwards, then thrust off of Ike, who stood up beside Marth and cracked his neck, then his knuckles, then some of his toes, making a show of it all. Marth sneered in disgust before jamming the hilt of his sword into the side of Fox's head, knocking him out as well.

"A+!" came a cry from a high up window of the school. Both blunettes looked over to see Snake giving them a grin and a thumbs up before the tinted window slid shut again. Ike grinned at Marth as if expecting a treat and Marth only rolled his eyes and started to stalk off.

Ike deadpanned. "NOT AGAIN! What was it THIS TIME!"

Marth didn't answer, instead, opting to storm off towards his and Sheik's room with no explanation to Ike. And so the drama seemed to be starting all over again.

"Shit," Ike muttered.

* * *

Over the past few months, I've gotten more acquainted with some of the Brawl characters I formaly knew very little about. And shit. This piece of crap is so OOC, it could be an original novel. I'm shocked and deliriously happy that some of you hardcore fans out there haven't torn me apart yet. I guess though if Link and Zelda really acted the way they normally do, half the story would be shot, right?

I've been obsessed-er-than-usual with Legend Of Zelda lately, and I just HAD to put Ganon in this chap. Anyways, I don't expect too many reviews since I abandoned you guys for so long, but slowly and surely, I hope to pull my fan base out of the ashes, like a pheonix...

...in other words, I HOPE TO KEEP WRITING... It really does depend on my inspiration and the amount of shit on the go in my life though... Gah. Rambling. Well, I'll stop myself here. See ya again soon, I hope.


End file.
